The Tournament of Champions
by Spartan25798
Summary: Trainers from all over the world are heading toward the Sinnoh region. With each trainer hoping to compete in the brand new tournament, however, only those who have proven themselves as great trainers may enter. It's a tournament strictly for Pokemon Champions and former League Champions. It's a rough tournament made to test even the best trainers. But in the end, who will win?
1. The Kanto Challengers

The Tournament of Champions

* * *

The Kanto Challengers

* * *

The sun was out in full that morning. Professor Oak was heading toward the home of the Kanto champion, Red. He had received three envelopes to go to the champions of Pallet town. He wasn't quite sure what they were, but he knew that they were for some sort of tournament. He approached the home of Red and gave a knock on the door. A woman with near dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail opened the door.

"Oh, hello Professor." She said with a welcoming smile. The woman was Red's mother, and she welcomed him into the house.

"Excuse me, has Red returned home yet?" Professor Oak asked.

"No, I usually receive a weekly message from him though. He's still training up on Mt. Silver." Red's mother replied.

"I see, could you please give this to him the next time you get a chance?" Professor Oak asked.

"I haven't seen him in a long time, but if I do, I'll give it to him. Is it okay if I ask what it is?" Red's mother asked taking the envelope from the Pokemon Professor.

"It's for an elite pokemon tournament." The professor said.

"I'm sure he'd love to go." she nodded.

"How long has it been?" The Professor asked.

"It's been about three years, I believe." She nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's gotten stronger. However, I can't help but feel bad for him. He tried so hard to complete the Pokedex." Professor Oak said with a sigh.

"How many did he get anyway?" Red's mother asked.

"Everything from the Kanto region, except for one. The legendary Mew."

"Once Otto arrives with this week's mail, I'll give the letter to him." Red's mother said with a smile.

"Otto?" Professor Oak asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Otto is the Pidgeotto that Red uses to send mail back and forth." Red's mother smiled.

"I see, well, it was nice talking to you. Now then, I must go find the other two. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Professor Oak smiled.

"Goodbye Professor." He turned around and walked away from the house.

"Now then, Leaf should be home." The Professor said to himself. He walked to the other side of the street where Red's friend Leaf lived. She always had a sweet, yet determined look about her. Professor Oak walked up the two story house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a thirteen year old girl wearing a white bucket hat, turquoise tank top, and red skirt opened the door with a Squirtle on her shoulder.

"Oh! Hi professor Oak!" She said in surprise.

"Hello Leaf, how have you and Squirtle been?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, since the Indigo Plateau, I've just been training around here." Leaf said with a smile.

"I see. Ah, speaking of training, I have an invitation for you." He said handing her the envelope.

"Really? It's not another Pokedex thing, is it?" Leaf asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, this is for you as a Pokemon trainer. Apparently, there is going to be a world championship tournament." The professor said. Leaf suddenly took the envelope from his hands and opened it. She took one of the papers out and quickly skimmed over it.

"Whoa! Every great Pokemon trainer from around the world is going to compete in this thing!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly sure who's all participating in this, but I think that you are more than strong enough to compete in this Leaf." The professor stated.

"Oh man, this is a lot to take in. Do you really think that I'm strong enough though?" Leaf asked.

"Squirtle! Squirtle Squirt!" Leaf's Squirtle said causing a smile to come across her face.

"Yeah, you're right Squirtle! We'll go, and we'll try our best to win." Leaf said making a face of determination.

"I see, well, I have to go now, I don't think that Blue would like it if he wasn't invited." The professor said with a smile.

"Alright, I won't keep you, but, is Red competing?" She asked more quietly than normal.

"Once he gets the message, I'm sure that he will." The professor said.

"Alright, you go tell Blue, thanks Professor!" Leaf smiled.

"Goodbye, I will see you later." Leaf said gently closing the door.

"Squirtle, squirt-tle? (Why bring up Red, do you like him?)" Leaf's Squirtle asked smugly.

"W-w-w-what? Are you kidding Squirtle?!" Leaf asked him.

"Squirtle? squirt squirt! (Wait you do? This is hilarious!) " The squirtle smirked.

"Hey, knock it off, I do not!" Leaf sighed.

"Squirt Squirt-tle Squirt Squirt. (I'm going to go tell the others about this.)" The Squirtle said hopping off of her shoulder.

"No!" Leaf said turning her face bright red.

"Squirt-tle tle, squirt squirtle. (Then admit it, you like him.)

"No, I don't like him." Leaf sighed falling to her knees.

"Honey? Who was at the door?" Leaf's mother asked walking down the stairs.

"Oh, that was professor Oak! He just gave me this invitation to a world class champion tournament! Isn't this great?!" Leaf exclaimed, lifting Squirtle into the air, much to the Pokemon's surprise.

"Really, when is the tournament?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"All it says on this form is to fill it out, then send it to the return address. I'm guessing that once I do that, they'll send me a message back saying when and where." Leaf said putting Squirtle down. The tiny turtle Pokemon decided to slip away while it had a chance with a large grin plastered across it's face.

"Hmm, doesn't that sound a little weird to you?" Her mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like I have to worry about someone pulling something. I'm sure that if somebody tried, Squirtle and the others would flip!" Leaf said looking for her pokemon.

"What's the matter?" Her mother asked.

"Where did Squirtle go?" Leaf asked looking around.

"I think I saw him go upstairs." Her mother said. Suddenly, the sound of a pokeball opening came from Leaf's room upstairs. Leaf's face turned bright red and she raced upstairs.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirt squirt-tle. ( see, I told you if she heard that noise she'd come running.) The Squirtle said holding back a laugh.

"Nine, tales tales ninetales. (Honestly Squirtle, you should stop teasing her.) The Ninetales shook her head and gave a sigh.

"Flareon re-on, Flare?! (But I've got to know, Do you like Red?!) Her Flareon asked running to her right side. It had a bright look on its face, and was extremely good at pulling off a puppy dog look.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you." Leaf said turning her head away from her pokemon.

"Squirtle squirt squirt-tle?" (Should we take this as a yes?) The Squirtle asked aloud.

"No! Although, I'd like to talk with everyone, could we all go out to Route One for a little bit?" Leaf asked picking up the Pokeballs for the three of them.

"Squirt! Squirtle squirtle squirt squirt- (She's dodging the question! I told you guys that she likes Re-) Leaf opened Squirtle's pokeball and the tiny turtle pokemon disappeared inside.

"You too guys, Flareon, Ninetales, return." Leaf said bringing her other two fire types back. Leaf walked downstairs into the kitchen where her mother had just started preparing for lunch. Her mother was always cooking, even as her job. Leaf's mother ran a small cafe near the center of the town but was taking a little time off, due to money issues.

"H-hey mom. I'm going to go out on Route One for a little while. I'll be back in a little bit." Leaf said grabbing her shoes from the back door.

"Okay, lunch should be ready by the time you get back." Her mother replied.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Leaf said with a bright smile.

"Be careful." Her mother said as Leaf ran out the door.

She ran down the block toward the entrance to Route One, greeting people in the town on the way. Ever since three adventurers from Pallet Town became Indigo League champions, everyone knew their names. Not just in Pallet either, but all throughout the Kanto region. The three of them all set out for different reasons. Blue set out to become the Pokemon League Champion. Red wanted to travel around and meet all kinds of pokemon to complete the Pokedex for Professor Oak. However, to this day, Leaf still didn't really know why she wanted to go adventure. Was it to complete the Pokedex? Become a strong trainer? She asked herself nearly every day. Why?

"Oh, there's the path out to Route One." Leaf smiled.

This brought back so many memories of three years ago. She had taken the very same step with her Squirtle back then. She had found, and caught her first pokemon as well, a Pidgey. That Pidgey help her defeat her first gym challenge as well.

"I remember that first gym battle." She said to herself wistfully.

Squirtle had taken down Brock's Geodude with a Bubble attack, but his Onix body slammed Squirtle causing it to faint. Her only other choice was Pidgey at the time. Luckily, using a few sand attacks, Brock's Onix was unable to hit Pidgey with anything it threw at it. After a good amount of tackle and gust attacks, Brock's Onix fainted and Leaf earned her first gym badge.

"I'll bet he'll love it." Leaf said pulling a pokeball out of her bag. "I choose you, Pidgeot!" The bird pokemon flew out of the ball and circled her for a few seconds in the air before landing beside her.

"Do you remember this place, buddy?" She asked, patting the large bird on the neck.

"Pidg. eooot? (Of course. How could I ever forget?)" The bird replied.

"Come on bud, there should be a good spot up ahead to discuss this." Leaf said running through the patch of tall grass. She walked past the grass and to the left where there was a nice clearing. The bird Pokemon stopped circling above her and landed on top of one of the trees.

"Okay, this spot should be great." Leaf said looking around quickly. "Alright, everyone, come on out!" She said throwing a bunch of pokeballs into the air. Among the pokemon that appeared were her Squirtle, Ninetales, Flareon,Dodrio, Sandslash, Butterfree, Nidorina, Clefable, Poliwhirl, Lapras, Hitmonchan, and Vileplume.

"Alright guys. I have been informed of a certain pokemon tournament. Out of all of you, I am only allowed to take six of you. However, I've got to make the right decisions. This isn't just some tournament, it's a tournament for Pokemon champions, and other great trainers who would be close to being a champion." Leaf announced. She let the message sink in before continuing.

"This will be an elite tournament, so, I need a good team." Leaf suddenly fell to her knees.

"Vileplume? (Are you alright, Leaf?)" The flower pokemon asked with concern.

"How do I choose between all of you? If I take one of you, but not another, there's going to be jealousy." Leaf said with a sigh.

"Sand sandslash, slash slash sandslash. (Whoever you choose to go with you, I'm sure you'll make the right decision.) The mouse pokemon said in a reassuring way.

"I hope so. Which is why I need to speak with all of you." Leaf said taking a deep breath. "Whoever I choose to compete with, I want you all to know that I love you all equally. Also, just incase I choose someone and not you, I want you to all to know that I still care about you." Leaf said allowing a tear to run down her cheek.

"Ninetales, Nine-tales tales ninetales. (We know, you did the same thing with the pokemon league.) The Ninetales said brushing her head along Leaf's legs.

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirt. (She's probably thinking about how to impress Red as well)" The tiny turtle pokemon joked, earning him a quick bite attack from Flareon.

"Flare, Flareon on! (Not now Squirtle, Leaf's under enough stress as it is!)" The flame pokemon stated.

"Until I get the time and date of the tournament, we're all going to train like crazy! Sound like a plan?" Leaf said allowing a determined look to snap onto her face. All of her Pokemon let out a sound of acceptance, and gave a cheer.

"Alright, then let's do our best to win this thing!" Leaf said giving a determined shout.

* * *

A.N.: Hey guys and gals, this is Spartan25798 coming at you with a new story!

Now, before we get to far into this thing, I would like to say a few things.

First of all, almost all of the trainers in this story are from the pokemon games, and their pokemon team for the upcoming tournament is based on how I played each of the characters. So for example, if there is a trainer who is in the story and the pokemon they have are non-canon, it's based on how I played/ how I would have played the characters in the game.

That also doesn't mean I didn't get some ideas from the anime or manga.

Second of all, the trainers in the story will be from the regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. (Partially because I've been out of the pokemon loop since then.)

Lastly, if you read this thinking that it's the start of the sequel to Beacon of Hope (The RWBY fanfiction I wrote) I'm sorry to disappoint you. However, if that is the case, then have no fear. The next story arc is starting to come together. And yes, I have started writing it, but I'm not sure of a release date for it yet.

Anywho! That's all for now, be sure to follow and/ or favorite if you liked the story, and stay tuned for the next one.

*A small creaking noise can be heard in the background. Someone has betaed this work of fanfiction, and their presence lingers in the very fibers of it's soul. rwbyfan5 silently whispers in tongues long forgotten by man while gently caressing a ceremonial knife that literally has Spartan25798 written all over it.

BUT I BOUGHT A NEW HOUSE! HOW DID YOU OF ALL PEOPLE FIND ME!

*rwbyfan5 hisses quietly before leaping upon the poor author, stabbing him repeatedly in the chest and carving strange, archaic symbols into his flesh before uttering four words in english in a rasping voice:

"And now...the weather…!"

*A catchy tune plays for a few minutes, though you cannot hear it, due to not being there and reading this over the internet. Then...

*...

*...

*Silence. The screams and pleading of any authors or odd murmurs from other authors is gone, and can no longer hurt you. At least, until the next chapter...


	2. We're Hoenn Into Johto

_**A.N.:**_ _Yeah, sorry about the wait. Editing process was a little bit longer than it should have been. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. I just secretly pray that these top A.N's don't turn into that madhouse like the last bottom one, or like Beacon of Hope. That wouldn't be good…. Regardless, I said it before, but enjoy!_

* * *

 **We're Hoenn into Johto**

* * *

Ethan was totally relaxed for once. He'd been training almost nonstop for the past seven days, with his childhood friend Lyra. They were both experienced Pokemon trainers, who had gone around the Johto region, and battled the Pokemon League. A while ago, the two had traveled into the Kanto region for a while; to try to challenge the gyms there. After a couple months, they had both taken on the Johto region and the Kanto region. The were basically on an unstoppable train, and were both on huge winning streaks. Now however, they had stopped to take a breather for once, and he was enjoying it. The cool wind in the hot sun, the chirping of birds, and the rustle of bushes from the wind.

Suddenly, the sunlight from the other side of his eyelids dimmed, much to his dismay. He opened his eyes to see Lyra standing over him with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, hey Lyra." Ethan said with a relaxed sigh.

"May I join you?" Lyra asked quietly. Ethan gave a nod, causing Lyra to smile a little. She lay down next to him, and he could practically feel all of her troubles melt away ass she began to relax.

"You know what? This is really nice." Lyra said gazing up at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah, we've both been working so hard. I think that it's time to just relax a bit, you know?" Ethan said in a calm and relaxed tone.

They both lay there for nearly half an hour, not saying a word to each other. Ethan glanced up for a moment to check on the pokemon, only to find them all relaxing as well. It was the perfect moment. Relaxing, not having to worry about Silver, or team Rocket. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly, Ethan's Pokegear began to ring. Lyra and Ethan both gave a sigh, and so did their pokemon. Ethan reached for his Pokegear and looked at the caller's name.

"Mom?" Ethan questioned. "I hope she didn't buy us more berries." He said causing Lyra to laugh.

"Hello?" Ethan asked into the pokegear.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ethan, now then, I know you two are busy, but when you guys get a chance, could you come back to New Bark Town? There's some mail that Professor Elm wants you two to pick up." Ethan's mother said with curiosity.

"What kind of mail?" Ethan asked.

"Something about a Pokemon tournament. Anyway, both you and Lyra have what professor Elm believes to be invitations to compete in it." She said sparking interest in his eyes.

"Alright, once we get a chance, we'll come back." Ethan replied with a smile.

"Okay, see you then." Ethan's mother said before hanging up.

"So, what's this about mail?" Lyra asked out of curiosity.

"You know how we're kind of hitting a roadblock about where to go next?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are." Lyra nodded.

"Well, I think we just found our next step. Apparently, Professor Elm received some letters for us today. He thinks that they're invitations to a tournament!" Ethan smiled.

"What are we waiting for, let's fly over there already!" Lyra said sporadically. She grabbed her bag and brought back all of her pokemon except for her Togekiss.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ethan replied hopping onto his Pidgeot's back.

"Alright, let's go to New Bark Town!" Lyra said pointing in the direction of the town.

"Yeah, you heard her Pidgeot, New Bark Town, let's go!" Ethan said. Just as suddenly as he did, both Togekiss and Pidgeot took off toward New Bark.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride guys." Lyra said taking out Togekiss's pokeball.

"To-ge-kiss (No...prob...lem)" The pokemon said in between breaths. She pointed it at the out of breath jubilee pokemon, and a red light hit Togekiss, bringing it into the ball.

"You can take a rest too Pidgeot." Ethan said doing the same thing.

"Alright, let's head on inside." Lyra said with a smile.

"Hold on, look inside, is that?" Ethan asked. Lyra peeked in the window to see a red haired boy standing in front of professor Elm.

"What's he doing here?" Lyra asked taking a peek in the window in front of the lab.

"We should get in there and find out what's going on." Ethan said decisively.

"Agreed." Lyra nodded. They opened the door quietly, and walked carefully into the pokemon lab.

"Well, as long as the pokemon's doing well, I see no harm in allowing you to keep it." Professor Elm said.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry again for taking it." The red haired boy sighed.

"Silver? What are you doing here." Lyra asked cautiously.

"I came to apologize to the professor here." Silver said turning to face Lyra and Ethan.

"Now then, I'm glad you three are all here actually." Professor Elm said, turning around and looking around the lab quickly.

"What's this we heard about? A tournament or something?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, yes, you're absolutely right. The tournament!" The professor said walking over to his desk. He moved some papers around, and pulled out three envelopes from his desk. He walked back over to them. He handed out one to Silver, Ethan and Lyra.

"Professor? What are these? If these are for the tournament, there's no given area for a tournament." Lyra asked looking over the notes inside.

"I think they are saying to send it back. There is a return address." Silver pointed out.

"Well, I'm filling this out." Ethan said.

"Yeah, I will too. This'll be fun." Lyra said in agreement.

"You guys sure about that? There's no saying that you two won't have to battle each other." Silver said mocking the two of them.

"Ha! When that happens, it'll be the best battle in the whole tournament." Ethan smiled.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out." Silver sighed.

* * *

"Hey, May!" Brendan shouted. May and Brendan were out on Route 101 about to have one of their weekly pokemon battles.

"Alright, so we're going to battle?" May asked.

"Yeah, of course." Brendan said rolling his eyes.

"Well then, let's have a three on three battle then." May replied.

"Okay. Well then, I'm going to send out Manectric!" Brendan said throwing a pokeball out.

"Manectric first huh? Alright then, let's go Linoone!" May shouted throwing out her pokeball.

"Manectric! Bite attack, go!" Brendan shouted.

"Mane! (Got it!)" Manectric said running in a zigzagging pattern toward Linoone.

"Linoone, dig, now!" May said. Linoone suddenly burrowed into the dirt and underground, just before Manectric got to it. Manectric stopped in its tracks and tried listening to the ground to try tracking Linoone. Linoone suddenly burst out of the ground hitting Manectric square in the torso

"Manectric!" Brendan shouted in concern. Manectric tried getting up and began to get back onto its feet.

"M-manectric. (I-I'm okay)" Manectric said shaking the dirt off of it.

"Okay, Thunder Fang!" Brendan said. Manectric began to charge Linoone again, causing May to smirk.

"Linoone, sand attack!" May said. Linoone turned around and kicked the dirt up into Manectric's eyes, causing it to stop in it's tracks.

"Now! Finish it with a slash attack!" May said confidently.

"Manectric! Discharge!" Brendan said in desperation. The slash attack landed on Manectric, but not before the discharge hit Linoone sending both Pokemon sliding back to their respective sides.

"Linoone, are you okay?" May asked. Linoone looked back and gave a nod of assurance, then looked back to see if Manectric was still standing.

"Manectric!" Brendan shouted, as he did, his Manectric fell over and fainted.

"Three versus two." May said happily.

"Manectric, return." Brendan said with a sigh. "You did good bud, why don't you take a rest?"

"Who are you going to send out next Brendan?" May asked.

"Alright, I'm counting on you. Go Salamence!" Brendan said throwing out a pokeball to unveil the dragon pokemon in all of its glory.

"Okay, Linoone! Let's kick this off with a headbutt!" May said. Linoone however, didn't move. May questioned what was wrong until a few sparks emanated from Linoone's fur.

"Yes! It's paralyzed! Now Salamence, hit it with a dragon tail!" Brendan shouted with glee. Salamence hopped into the air and flew right at Linoone, before turning and smashing it with its large tail.

"Linoone!" May cried. "Get back!" She said holding out its pokeball. The red light flashed and Linoone disappeared into the pokeball. This caused Salamence to let out a roar.

"Okay, Salamence, let's see. Go Glaceon!" May said with a smile.

"Salamence, be careful." Brendan said with a deep breath.

"Mance, sala. (Ah, it's this tike again.) Salamence sighed.

"Glace! Glaceon on?! (Hey! Who you calling a tike?!) Glaceon said in anger.

Salamence? Sala-menace mence. (What's that? I couldn't hear you over how tiny you are) Salamence taunted. Glaceon looked back at May with a fire burning in its eyes.

"Okay, Glaceon, ice beam!" May shouted.

"Salamence, show them your flamethrower attack!" Brendan smirked.

"Glaceon, dodge out of the way!" May shouted in fear. Glaceon halted its ice beam attack which was decimated by Salamence's incoming flamethrower attack.

"Quick, Glaceon, ice shard, now." May said. Glaceon flashed for a moment and ice chunks the size of small rocks formed around its feet. Glaceon threw the chunks into the air and smacked them with it's tail straight toward Salamence. The shards slammed into Salamence causing the large dragon to slide backwards.

"Now, Glaceon! Ice fang!" May said.

"Hit it with a dragon tail!" Brendan countered. Salamence swung its tail at Glaceon as it jumped. Glaceon bit onto Salamence's tail, but the dragon tail attack landed on it too. Glaceon was sent flying into a nearby tree, as Salamence let out a cry of pain. The battle between these two pokemon was over.

"Return." May and Brendan both said, withdrawing their pokemon.

"Well, it all comes down to this." Brendan said, drawing his last pokeball of the match.

"Yeah, it does." May said pulling her last pokeball out of her bag as well.

"Alright, three," Brendan started.

"Two," May added.

"One! Go!" They both said at the same time, tossing their pokeballs out.

"Magcargo! (Ready!)" The lava pokemon shouted as it flopped out of its ball.

"Flygon! (Alright!)" The mystic pokemon cried as it flew out of its ball and flew back down to May.

"Alright Flygon, dragon breath attack!" May said pointing at Brendan's Magcargo.

"Magcargo, lava plume!" Brendan said as a counter move. Magcargo began to split apart the ground slightly allowing lava to erupt from the ground, trying to block the incoming Dragon Breath attack. Flygon flew around the erupting lava, narrowly missing it, turned and fired a light blue, fiery blast from it's mouth, hitting Magcargo's shell.

"Magcargo, flamethrower!" Brendan said.

"Flygon! Use Dragon Rush!" May said with a smile.

Flygon took off towards Magcargo, who was releasing a large amount of flames from its mouth. Flygon stayed on course and burst right through the funnel of flame, slamming into Magcargo. Magcargo was sent rolling into a rock, stopping it in its tracks.

"Magcargo, return." Brendan sighed.

"Good job Flygon, come take a break." May said holding out her pokeball, allowing the red light to surround Flygon.

"You know, no matter how many times I see you two battle, it's always a spectacle to behold." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi professor." May said giving a wave.

"Hey dad." Brendan said putting Magcargo's pokeball back into his bag.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get attacked by another Poochyena." May teased.

"Well, you see, there are these letters for the both of you that came in this morning. There for some sort of Pokemon tournament." Professor Birch replied holding out the two letters. The two trainers walked up to him, and took the envelope with their names on them.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding, were you?" Brendan said looking over the letter.

"I think that you two should go, it'll be a great experience to possibly adventure out of the Hoenn region. Anyway, fill out those forms, I think you two will have fun." The Professor said with a smile.

"Okay, Please hand me a pen." Brendan said holding out a hand, causing May and the Professor to laugh. After a few seconds, Brendan joined in too. It truly was a great time to be a pokemon trainer.

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ _hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Now, before we get ahead of ourselves, I have a question to ask you all._

 _Should I put Serena, Calem, and the rest of the Kalos qualified competitors in the story? The only reason I ask is because I never actually did play X or Y. I'll put up a pole on my profile to see what you all think. Just know that I'll be building a team for each of them. The only thing is, I don't know much about them as playable characters. Anywho, if you liked the story so far, make sure to follow and/or favorite. That's all for now, I think..._

 ***Spatan25798 opens his mouth, as if to say his goodbyes, but a shadowy figure appears behind him and drags him, kicking and screaming, to the deepest pits of hell where he will be fulfilling his end of the contract he signed with a shady-looking business man by being tortured to death over and over again until the next chapter. Somewhere not too far away from you, rwbyfan5 grins widely, seeing that you're reading his part of the A.N.**


	3. Sinnoh Elites

Sinnoh Elites

* * *

"Why does he keep doing this?" Dawn sighed watching the first match of the Elite four battle.

"Pip-lup Pippy. (It's great for training purposes.)" Her piplup replied.

"Yeah, but he does this, and decides not to become the official champion." Dawn sighed.

"Piplup pip, lup pip pip. (Lucas is smart, I'm sure there is a reason.)" Piplup said looking in awe of the battle down below them. Since they were past champions, they had special seats to watch any pokemon league battles they wanted to. Lucas had the same privilege, but he loved training with the Elite Four. To him, it felt like they were some of the only worthy trainers who might be able to stand up to him. There was also Barry, but he was busy training up near Stark Mountain all the time, and only came down to the fight area on weekends.

"And with that final blow! Lucas and Infernape have defeated Aaron and Drapion! Now Aaron only has one pokemon left, while Lucas amazingly has four in reserve!" The male announcer said excitedly.

"Okay, let's go Vespiquen!" Aaron said throwing out his last pokemon, even though his face showed that he knew this match was over.

"Infernape, flare blitz, go!" Lucas shouted with determination. Infernape suddenly turned into a mighty flame as it rushed at Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen! Air slash!" Aaron said, with no signs of backing down. Vespiquen flew back then launched itself forward, cutting through the air. The attack was in an ark, but Infernape dived out of the way. Infernape rushed at Vespiquen again and slammed its flaming body into Vhepiquen's torso as hard as it could. It went flying into the wall with a large amount of dust coming off of the walls from the impact.

"It seems like this match is over ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said with excitement. "Would everyone please move in a calm, and orderly fashion into the next room? Our next match will begin in a moment."

"Vespiquen, return." Aaron said giving a sigh.

"Don't feel down about it Aaron, you always put up a great fight." Lucas smiled, putting Infernape's pokeball back in his bag.

"Yeah, well, that means alot coming from you." Aaron said calmly holding out his hand. Lucas gave a soft smile and they shook.

"One day, I'll be strong enough to have a battle like our very first one." Aaron said withdrawing his hand.

"I look forward to it. Don't worry, I'll be back later." Lucas said with a smile. Aaron gave a nod, and Lucas walked into the next hallway. He took the elevator upwards, and walked into the room where the next member of the Elite Four stood.

"Ah, and here I thought it would be a new challenger. " Bertha said giving a smile.

"What? Am I not welcome here anymore?" Lucas asked, earning a laugh from her and the audience. He looked up in the champions booth, where Dawn and Piplup were watching happily. They both gave him a wave, and he smiled back.

"Now then, are we just going to stand around and talk all day? Or are we going to battle?" Bertha asked, drawing her first pokeball.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lucas smiled, pulling one of his pokeballs from his bag. They both stood there ready for a great battle.

"As league regulations state, this will be a six on six match. Any and all pokemon are allowed. Since both trainer are ready. Three, two, one, go!" The announcer said excitedly. Both trainers threw out their pokemon.

"It looks like Elite Four member Bertha has sent out Quagsire! And the challenger, Lucas, has sent out his Torterra!" The announcer said, and the audience went dead quiet, waiting for one of the trainers to make a move.

"Quagsire! Mud shot!" Bertha said. Quagsire picked up some mud off of the ground and hurled it at Torterra who simply just stood there.

"Torterra, leech seed." Lucas said, and Torterra released multiple seeds that all hit Quagsire.

"Quagsire, use amnesia!" Quagsire stopped and took a deep breath, it began to glow slightly, and when it opened its eyes, it appeared to be one hundred percent battle focused.

"Okay, Torterra, wood hammer!" Torterra stampeded towards Quagsire and slammed it with the large tree growing on its back, sending quagsire flying into the wall, causing it to faint.

"Quagsire, return." Bertha said withdrawing the exhausted pokemon.

"That wasn't my first plan, but better to be safe than sorry." Lucas stated.

"I see you haven't lost your edge, alright, let's go Hippowdon!" Bertha smiled.

"Torterra, before they can breathe, hit em with a leech seed!" Lucas shouted. Torterra made the same attack as before, hitting Hippowdon with multiple tiny seeds.

"Hippowdon, strike back with ice fang!" Bertha smiled, causing Lucas to gasp. Hippowdon rushed forward and bit hard onto Torterra, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Torterra! Giga drain!" Lucas shouted before the pokemon could faint.

The seeds along hippowdon began glowing and draining its energy away. The tired Torterra began to look less and less like it's been in the battle, and before long, it drained so much energy from Hippowdon, it was completely rejuvenated.

"Torterra, finish it with a crunch attack!" Lucas smiled. Torterra made no objections, and bit deeply into Hippowdon's neck causing it to cry out in pain, and faint.

"Hippowdon, return." Bertha said giving a sigh. "Alright, let's go Gliscor!" She threw out another pokeball, and the fang scorpion pokemon came flying out.

"Torterra, be careful with this one." Lucas said in a concerned tone.

"Gliscor! X scissor!" Bertha said with a smile.

"Hit it back with a wood hammer!" Lucas said, not daring to look. Torterra batted at the winged scorpion, but Gliscor managed to land its attack by hitting Torterra's tree as it swung its wood hammer attack. Torterra cried out in pain, as Gliscor was sent flipping back to Bertha.

"Torterra!" Lucas shouted in fear.

"Now Gliscor! Night slash!" Bertha said with a sigh of relief." Gliscor flew straight toward Torterra, and slashed it with it's claw. Torterra went sliding across the ground, but a red light hit it before anything else could hurt it.

"You did great buddy, time to take a rest." Lucas said putting Torterra's pokeball back in his bag. He looked around in the bag for a second, before pulling out another pokeball.

"Your turn to throw a pokemon out." Bertha smiled.

"Alright, let's go Staraptor!" Lucas said throwing out the pokeball containing the predator pokemon.

"Okay, Gliscor! Poison jab!" Bertha said, not wanting to lose another battle.

"Quick Staraptor, aerial ace!" Lucas said. Both pokemon flew at each other, but Staraptor was much faster, and sliced Gliscor out of the air. Gliscor came crashing back down, and fainted.

"Okay, Gliscor, come back." Bertha said with a smile. "Go Golem!" The Megaton pokemon literally shook the ground when it landed.

"Golem, stone edge!" Bertha said calmly.

"Staraptor, dodge it, then hit it with steel wing!" Lucas said. Staraptor flew into the air, narrowly avoiding the sharp stones that appeared from the ground. It flew directly at the shocked Golem, and its wings began to shine from the light. Staraptor slammed its left wing into Golem, sending it rolling into the wall.

"Golem!" Bertha said nearly running toward the pokemon, before she could, Golem got up, and stood, ready to keep battling.

"Staraptor, finish it off with close combat!" Lucas said.

"Golem, stealth rock." Bertha said with a sigh. Golem released multiple tiny stones into the battlefield, that disappeared as soon as they hit the ground. Staraptor closed in, and took out Golem in a frenzy of attacks.

"Golem, return." Bertha sighed. "It appears that I only have two pokemon left." She picked up another pokeball, and tossed it into the field.

"Whiscash, alright." Lucas said, quickly forming a plan in his head.

"Whiscash, zen headbut!" Bertha said with a calm look on her face.

"Staraptor, send it back down with an Aerial ace attack!" Lucas countered.

Whiscash lept into the air off of its tail, and went headfirst toward Staraptor, slamming into it, but Staraptor remained in flight. On its way down, Staraptor circled back and returned the favour, by sending Whiscash back down to earth. Whiscash got up and shook off the pain from the fall, and the attack.

"Staraptor, keep going with aerial ace! Don't give them a chance to breathe!" Staraptor kept pelting Whiscash with aerial ace, after aerial ace before it could do anything.

"Whiscash, get back!" Bertha said, not wanting any more harm to come to her pokemon.

"Staraptor, great job, but she's still got one more." Lucas called out.

"Indeed, I do, go Rhyperior!" Bertha said with all of her hopes.

"Okay, Staraptor, use Steel wing." Lucas said calmly.

"Rhyperior, Hammer arm!" Bertha said. As Staraptor got close, Rhyperior used its arm like a hammer and grounded Staraptor before it's attack could land.

"Now Rhyperior! Rock Wrecker!" Bertha smiled. Rhyperior broke off one of the large rocks from around the arena, and slammed it into Staraptor, breaking the bolder over it.

"Staraptor! If you can, Close combat attack!" Lucas shouted desperately. Staraptor mustered all of its remaining strength, and launched itself at Rhyperior, hitting it restlessly, before Rhyperior could recharge. Both pokemon stopped what they were doing, and fell forward from exhaustion.

"And that's the match!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Staraptor, return, you've earned yourself a rest." Lucas said with a sigh of relief.

"You too, Rhyperior." Bertha sighed.

"That was a great match." Lucas said taking a breath.

"Indeed, if only that move had finished it, you've raised your pokemon like an expert." Bertha smiled.

"Aww, thanks." Lucas smiled.

"Indeed, that was a great match." Another voice came from behind them.

"Cynthia? " Lucas questioned, turning around.

"Indeed." She chuckled. She pointed up at the stands, specifically the champions booth and called Dawn down to the floor. "We're going to meet her in the hallway."

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucas asked in a puzzled tone.

"I'll explain once we meet with Dawn and Barry." Cynthia stated. The two of them walked down the hall where both Dawn and Barry were waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Lucas, nice battle, I don't usually come down to watch these things. But, when the pokemon champion herself asked me to come down, I really couldn't say no." Barry said greeting Lucas in a fast paced talking that he almost couldn't understand.

"So, why did you call us here?" Dawn asked holding onto Piplup like a teddy bear.

"I called you all here, because there is going to be a tournament. Not just any tournament though. This tournament will bring the strongest trainers from around the world together." Cynthia explained, nearly causing the three trainers jaws to drop.

"Here you go." She said handing them around.

"Who's the last letter for?" Barry asked.

"It says its for a trainer named Uni." Cynthia read.

"Uni? I remember him. Dawn and I used to hang around him when we were younger, then he decided to go on an adventure in a different region with an Eevee." Barry smiled.

"I wonder how he's doing nowadays?" Dawn questioned.

"Here, give the note to me, I can run it to his house in Twinleaf." Barry said.

"Alright, here you go." Cynthia said handing the letter over to the hyperactive boy.

"I'll deliver this right away!" Barry said running out of the hallway.

"Now then, Lucas, try not to keep me waiting too long." Cynthia said following him up to the bleachers, only to walk past the area entirely.

"I'd better go up to my seat. I'll be rooting for you." Dawn said walking up the steps.

"Thanks, nice to know you have my back." Lucas said taking a deep breath.

" _Alright, in front of me lies Flint and Lucian. After that, the real battle begins."_ Lucas thought to himself.

"Time to give it everything we've got!"

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ _Hey all of you beautiful readers! I just want to let you all know once again, there is a pole on my profile. Check it out, because you guys dictate weather or not I put the X and Y characters in the story or not. The pole will go down by the time the next chapter's up, so vote while you can._

 _Also, if you liked the chapter, and are liking the story, feel free to follow and/or favorite. And if you disliked/liked something, feel free to leave a review. It always means a lot to read what you guys have to say._

 ***So long as it's nice or constructive, otherwise unpleasant things happen to you in the afterlife. Things with teeth. And probably a duck. There are a surprising amount of ducks and pineapples in the afterlife.**

 _On that note! rwbyfan5 and I will see you in the next one._


	4. Interviewer Applications

_**A.N.:**_ _Hey you wonderful readers, just a quick thing before we start. It was my birthday yesterday (Hooray for me) So if you are liking the story, feel free to follow and favorite, and if you really want to, leave a review. I love hearing from people who actually read my writing. This chapter will be the last of the "setup" for the story. Hopefully we can get to the awesome pokemon battles that I've planned out._

 _Anyway, that's my rant for the start this chapter. Let's get on with it._

* * *

 **Interviewer Applications**

* * *

"Excuse me, are you pokemon trainer Nate?" The woman asked. The two trainers glanced at each other, and looked back to her.

"I am. Who would like to know?" Nate asked stepping through the doors from his house."

"My name is Roxy, I would like to ask you and pokemon trainer Rosa for an interview with Jubilife TV." Roxy said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go and find Rosa then." Nate said picking up his bag from a chair near the door.

"Well, we were going to interview you both individually." Roxy said calmly.

"Yeah, well, this will save time." Nate sighed. Nate and the small TV crew walked down the street to another house on the end of the block. Nate walked up to the door and gave a knock on it. The door opened and a girl opened the door with a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Oh! Hey Nate! What are you doing here?" Rosa asked as she opened the door.

"I don't mean to bother you Rosa, but there are some reporters here who want to have an interview with us." Nate said.

"Oh, cool!" Rosa happily said.

"Yeah, so I guess you grab some stuff and come outside." Nate sighed.

"What's up?" Rosa asked, catching Nate off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked with a sigh.

"It looks like you've lost your usual spark. It's like when an author gets writers block. It's kinda depressing." Rosa said in a calm voice.

"I don't know. I guess that it's been boring around here." Nate said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, compared to being on the road, it is quite uneventful." Rosa chuckled.

"Are you Pokemon trainer Rosa?" Roxy asked, walking up to the door.

"That I am. Are you the reporter person?" Rosa asked poking her head over Nate's shoulder.

"Yes, my name's Roxy. Could I ask you for an interview about entering the pokemon league?" Roxy asked looking like she was struggling to keep her cool.

"I don't think I've ever done one of these before, anything that I should know about before we start?" Rosa asked calmly.

"Well, if I could see the pokemon that you both used for the Pokemon League, that would be ideal. We'll start with that and then I'll give you both something new.

"Okay, so, all six?" Nate asked.

"Or if you want, you can just send out your ace, or favorite, whichever." Roxy explained.

"Okay, let's go out into the street." Rosa said grabbing one of her pokeballs from her bag.

"My thoughts exactly, hey Oli, is the camera setup yet?" Roxy asked.

"Yep, everything's good to go." Oli replied with a thumbs up.

"I think we're both ready." Rosa said giving a nod to Nate.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nate sighed.

"Think of it as the pokemon league, you didn't have any trouble with the crowds watching then, it's no different now." Rosa said trying to give Nate some confidence.

"It's not the normal people that scare me." Nate sighed.

"Alright, we're going live in five." Roxy said taking a deep breath. She began to count down silently in her head, and on one, she put on her best smile and began talking. "Hello, my name is Roxy, one of Jubilife TV's reporters from the Sinnoh region. We're all the way out in the Unova region, and have been searching for great pokemon trainers to interview. It looks like today, that luck has been on our side as we're joined by two of the Unova champions, Nate and Rosa of Aspertia City."

Oli, the cameraman panned the camera bringing the two trainers into focus.

"Hello." Rosa said happily, while Nate gave a gentle smile.

"So, Rosa, how was your grand adventure in the Unova region?" Roxy asked, putting the microphone up to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing! I got to start off my adventure with my current best buddy Dewott, but he was still an Oshawott back then. Eventually, Oshawott and I challenged a pokemon gym. After that, our adventure began to take off. It was a lot of fun, and I got to meet a whole bunch of people, and pokemon." Rosa said happily.

"So, you chose Unova's water type, Oshawott when you started your journey? May we see him now?" Roxy asked.

"Sure thing!" Rosa exclaimed taking out Dewott's pokeball. She threw it up into the air, and the discipline pokemon launched out of the ball with an aqua jet behind it.

"So this is Dewott?" Roxy asked.

"Yep, he was my very first pokemon." Rosa smiled as she caught Dewott.

"And what about you Nate? How was your adventure through the Unova region?" Roxy asked with a tad amount of excitement.

"Well, unlike Rosa, I started out with a Snivy. Overtime, we became friends, met a bunch of other pokemon, and eventually challenged the Elite Four. On that Journey, Snivy evolved into a Servine, then into the great Serperior it is today." Nate said trying to sound a little excited.

"Now, I've seen the footage from the Pokemon League, and I know Serperior is kind of shy if front of other people." Roxy said away from her microphone.

"Yeah, I'll ask her." Nate replied taking out Serperior's pokeball. Nate rolled the pokeball on the ground and a red light flashed. Serperior appeared in the red light, and as the light disappeared.

"Hey, Serperior." Nate said with a smile.

"Serp Serp? (What's up, Nate?)" She asked.

"So, I know that you hate camera's and everything, but could you just make an appearance for an interview?" Nate asked.

"S-Serp Serper. (I-I guess I could.)" Serperior sighed.

"Alright, she's good with it." Nate said with a thumbs up.

"So then Nate, this is the Snivy you chose at the start of your journey?" Roxy asked.

"Yep, she's helped me in numerous battles, and we've gotten out of some of the close calls because of her." Nate said stroking the Pokemon's neck. Serperior responded by brushing its chin across Nates hair,causing him to smile.

"Now then, A question I have for both of you." Roxy said, briefly looking over her notes.

"Alright, let's hear it." Rosa said happily picking up Dewott.

"Now, you might not want to answer this one, but what do you think of Pokemon trainers Hilbert and Hilda?" The question caused a silence between the two trainers. Hilbert and Hilda were two trainers who originated from Nuvema Town in the same region of Unova. They were the two trainers who originally took down team Plasma and defeated the Pokemon League in Unova. After they both defeated the champion, Alder decided to step down as champion and begin to explore the world. The only problem was, neither Hilbert, or Hilda wanted to become the official League Champion. Due to the trouble, a gym leader by the name of Iris defeated the pokemon league and took the title as her own. Nate and Rosa both has intense matches with her, but in the end, they claimed victory. They both wanted to battle either Hilbert or Hilda, but were never given an opportunity too.

"That is, as you might say, a touchy subject. We both would like a chance to battle them, of course, but they are not only hard to track down, but the one time we did track down Hilda, she declined the offer by saying 'maybe one day, but we've all got work harder before that can happen'" Nate said with a sigh

"Yeah, after that, she flew away on her Swanna, and that was the last time we saw her." Rosa sighed.

"Well, here's another question." Roxy said taking a breath.

"Okay." Nate said giving Serperior a look of concern

"What if I told you that there is going to be a Pokemon tournament, and Hilbert, Hilda, plus you two were invited?" Roxy said with a cheery smile.

"W-w-wait a tournament?" Nate asked in slight shock.

"That's right." Roxy said handing them two envelopes.

"All the way in Sinnoh, that's quite a hike." Rosa said reading over the letter slowly.

"It's not just you four, but are you in?" Roxy asked.

"This whole interview was staged, just so you could give this to us, wasn't it?" Nate sighed.

"Well, no, I really did want an interview with the both of you, but I was also asked to deliver this to you two. I honestly was quite surprised when the professor asked me about it." Roxy said .

"Anyway, let's wrap this all up now." Nate said bringing Serperior back into its pokeball.

"I agree, anything else?" Rosa asked with her usual smile.

"The professor said to mail that application back to the return address." Roxy said as Oli cut the camera.

"I see, well, I'd better get home and send this off then." Nate said putting Serperior's pokeball away.

"Alright, thank you both for your time." Roxy said pulling Oli away.

"Okay, see you later Nate." Rosa said running back inside excitedly.

"Oh boy, things just can't stay calm nowadays, huh?" Nate sighed to himself as he walked down the street, back to his house.

* * *

 **A few weeks later.**

* * *

"Alright, all of the applications should have been received and sent back by now." Piper said to herself, reading over the letters. She had been working with the pokemon professors for some time now, helping them send information to each other without need for concern. This was by far, one of the more interesting things she'd been asked to do.

"Okay, who's all agreed to go?" She said to herself as she looked over their names.

"Blue from Pallet, May from New Bark, Lucas from Twinleaf, Serena from Vaniville, Uni, from Twinleaf, Dawn, Lyra, Brendan, Calem, Lance, Cheren,-" She stopped reading out loud for a second as she questioned the next name. For all of the other trainers, they were all legends in their respective regions. She'd been watching trainers rise to fame over the last three years, but through all that time, this name never showed up.

" _I've got to call the professor._ " She thought to herself, as she fumbled around for the phone. She picked it up and dialed the number the professor had given her.

"Hello?" The voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Professor Oak, how have you been?" She asked.

"Ah, I've been just fine. Have the letters from the trainers come in yet?" Oak asked slyly.

"That's the thing professor, I was reading over to verify them, but there is one trainer in here who I don't recognise." She said looking over the letter once again.

"And who might that be, Piper?" professor Oak asked.

"Well, the boy's name is Clancy, I've been monitoring a bunch of pokemon trainers and their rise to fame, but this boy, I've never heard of him." Piper stated. Professor Oak let out a small laugh causing her to give a sigh.

"I don't blame you for not knowing him. Clancy has never entered a tournament before, nor has he defeated a regional champion." Oak stated.

"And what makes him so special?" Piper bluntly asked.

"Well, out of all the trainers going, he's the only one to have taken on the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions. According to him, defeating gyms and earning badges is enough. As I understand it, he was planning on heading off to the Alola region, but my assistant caught him just in time." The professor explained.

Piper gave a sigh "Alright, I'll allow him to pass."

"Thank you Piper." The professor said. She could practically see his smile from the other side of the phone line.

"Okay, I guess I should get back to it." Piper sighed. She sat ddown again at her desk and began to search through the letters again, listing the names off as she went along. She gave a smile to one of the names and stopped again.

"Now that he's coming, this will be one interesting tournament."

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ _Well, if you were paying attention in the story, you would've noticed two important names. And assuming you did notice said names, you'll know the outcome of the voting. Anywho, I'm putting the gen 6 characters in the story (In case you missed that hint) but I don't plan on writing a chapter for them. As I said, this will be the last setup chapter. Due to this, I've had to increase the tournament bracket, so there is going to be another non OC character in the story now. I didn't actually plan on adding them, but it seemed like a good opprotunity to balance everything out. I wonder if anyone actually knows where they're from…_

 _Anyway, I'm going to have everyone receive their letters for the tournament. That's why there was a little time skip. Well, if you guys are enjoying the story, like I said before, please feel free to follow/favorite the story. If you have any recommendations, or things you think I could've done better on something, leave a constructive review. I always love hearing from people, and it would make for a sweet Bday present. That's all for now, see you all in the next one._

 ***And thus we fade to black. The scene disappears before your very eyes, yet the sound of labored breathing remains. Not from the story in front of you, though. The excited and quickening breath seems to be coming from behind the author, lurking in his shadow that expands as darkness fills the world around him.**


	5. To Turn Over a New Leaf

**To Turn Over a New Leaf**

* * *

"Squirtle Squirtle? (When's this letter going to arrive?" Squirtle groaned as it gazed up at the ceiling of Leaf's house.

"I don't know, it's been a couple of weeks already. It shouldn't be much longer." Leaf said as she turned over a page of the book she was reading. The book was all about advanced double battle strategies, something Leaf felt that she, and the rest of her pokemon needed to work on.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt? (What are you even reading that stuff for?)" Squirtle asked getting up off of its back.

"It's always good to get practice in." Leaf sighed as she closed the book.

"Squirt tle. (You just lost your page.)" Squirtle sighed.

"Leaf, the mail's here." her mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be right there." Leaf called back.

She hopped out of her bed and picked up Squirtle, she opened the door to her room and walked down the stairs excitedly. She turned the corner and walked into the kitchen to find a small pile of papers on the table. She set Squirtle down on the table, and the two of them began to look through the mail together.

"Squirt, tle, squirtle squirtle squirt? (Bills, junk, why must we sort through all of this stuff?)" Squirtle sighed.

"Because Squirtle, we might miss it if we don't." Leaf said finding an envelope with her name on it. It didn't seem like the letter she'd gotten from professor Oak, but it was intriguing nonetheless.

"Squirtle? (Find something?)" Squirtle asked curiously.

"I might have, keep looking just in case." Leaf said examining the envelope. She ran her finger along the opening, the envelope tore open and she took out the letter. It certainly wasn't about the tournament, and it didn't even seem very formal.

"Squirtle. (Okay.)" Squirtle sighed as it threw another letter to the side.

Leaf opened up the letter and began to read it, she felt her heart rate increase as she read each word of the short letter. A tiny bead of sweat formed on her forehead and she took a deep breath. She looked it over once more.

 _To Pokemon Trainer Leaf of Pallet Town_

 _Hey Leaf_

 _I hope that Otto could deliver this to you on time. I've been working him pretty hard in the past week. Regardless, you probably know about the Pokemon Tournament by now. Invitations to all of the top class trainers from around the world are going to be there. I'd like to get a chance to talk to you before that happens though._

 _When you find time, try to make the journey up to the Indigo Plateau, I'm sure you're familiar with it. I'll be waiting nearby for the next week to talk to you. After that, I'm heading to the Sinnoh region. My Charizard will be waiting at the entrance, just hold out your hand and be friendly with him. He'll bring you to me._

 _Your good friend:_

 _Pokemon Trainer Red._

Leaf kept reading the letter over and over again, placing herself into a deep trance. She hadn't seen him in over three years, and it was causing her some dismay.

"Squirtle! (Leaf!) Squirtle shouted, snapping her back into reality.

"W-what's up?" Leaf asked quickly.

"Squirt squirt? Squirtle Squirt Squirt tle? (Are you okay? What was in that letter anyways?)" Squirtle asked causing Leaf to blush slightly.

"O-oh, it was just a nice piece of fan mail." Leaf lied.

She knew that Squirtle could see right through that lie, and it scared her. The tiny turtle pokemon stood up and walked over to her. It stopped right in front of her on the table and held out its hand. The Squirtle sighed as he attempted to take the letter

"Squirtle. (Let me see that.)" Squirtle said reaching for the letter.

"W-why? It's just fan mail." Leaf said in a controlled panic. She stood up and held the letter over her head and above squirtle's reach.

"Squirtle squirt squirt. (Now you've got my interest peaked.)" Squirtle glared, staring at the letter in his trainer's hands.

Squirtle gave a shrug and a sigh, lowering it's head in defeat. Leaf began to relax a little, but as soon as she did, one of Squirtle's quickdrawn water gun attacks hit her right in the hand. The impact caused her to drop the letter,and as it fell, Squirtle leapt off of the table, catching it in mid air. Before Leaf could get her bearings, the tiny turtle opened up the letter and began reading it, causing a large grin to appear on its face as it did, and only seemed to grow bigger with each passing second. Squirtle turned to see his shell shocked trainer with her eyes wide open

"Squirt tle, Squirt squirt, squirtle. (That's uh, quite some fan, isn't it?)" Squirtle said holding back its laughter.

Leaf's usual cheeriness was replaced with a large amount of gloom. Squirtle also thought it was kind of ironic, considering she had a Gloom once, but it evolved into a Vileplume just before they battled Erika.

"Squirt, squirtle squirtle, squirt squirt tle. (Well, if you're going, you'd better leave soon.)" Squirtle said, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

Leaf gave a sigh and looked at the water starter. "You're going to make fun of me for this, aren't you?"

"Squirt?! Squirt, tle! Squirt squirtle squirtle? Squirt, squirtle. (What?! Leaf, I'm surprised! How could you think so low of me? Yes, yes I will.") Squirtle said breaking character at the last minute.

"Yeah, I thought so." Leaf sighed.

"Squirtle squirtle, squirt. Squirtle squirt squirt tle squirtle. (No need to let that get you down, though. You've got a date with the guy of your dreams.)" Squirtle smiled. Leaf walked past the tiny turtle pokemon without even a glance and picked up her bag in the other room.

"Squirtle? (You're leaving already?)

"Yeah, I just need to make sure that Pidgeot can make the flight." Leaf said with a smile.

"Squirtle, squirt squirt. (Alright, I'm coming with you.)" Squirtle said as he hopped onto the table and set Red's letter down gently.

"We haven't found the letter yet though." Leaf said, picking up her bag from the armrest of the couch. She dug around in her bag a little until she found the pokeball that she needed.

"Squirtle, squirt squirt tle squirtle squirt squirt. (Whoa, you were really zoning everything else out when you read that letter.)" Squirtle said while laughing at her.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder

"Squirtle! Squirtle squirt squirtle, squirt squirt. (I found it! You were reading that love letter to such extent, I guess you didn't hear me at all.)" Squirtle said waving the other envelope her way.

"Really? Let me see that!" Leaf said racing into the dining area. She snapped the letter away from squirtle and opened it swiftly. She placed the envelope down and began to read the letter.

 _To One of the Kanto Pokemon Champions, Leaf_

 _We are pleased to inform you, that you've passed registration, and are now able to participate in the Pokemon Champions Tournament! The opening ceremonies will be held on July 14th, on estimate, a week from now. The location of the ceremonies will be in the Sinnoh region, at their main pokemon league. As you might have missed some instruction, due to needing a return of the letter. This letter will inform you of some of the start up rules._

 _Rule Number One: You will show up with six pokemon. These can be any pokemon you desire, however, due to your contact with some of the legends of pokemon, as well as other trainers having the same luck. If those pokemon were at all captured, you are not permitted to use them in the tournament._

 _Rule number two: The six pokemon that you choose to battle with, will be the team you use for the whole tournament. Once you enter the six pokemon you're using, there's no way to switch out._

 _Rule number three: As much as the findings of mega evolution have been improving battles, there will unfortunately be no mega evolving during the tournament's battle's. This is just another safety precaution to keep every trainer participating, on the same playing field._

 _Lastly, I would just like to remind you, that this tournament is designed for the best trainers from around the world. Do not expect there to be any easy parts in the battles you take place in. And while not all of the trainers have been given a championship title, they have all shown exemplary skill in pokemon battles._

 _We wish you the best of luck, and the rules will be further explained at the tournament._

 _From: The Pokemon Champions Tournament Team_

Leaf could feel a weight lift from her shoulders as she read the letter. In between the daily training sessions, her and Squirtle would sort through the mail in hopes of find the letter for admittance into the tournament.

"Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirtle squirt, squirt tle! (Come on, Leaf! We don't have all day! We're supposed to meet your boyfriend soon and you don't want to be late, so hurry up!)" Squirtle said picking up its own pokeball and handing it to her.

"Whoa, wait Squirtle, what?!" Leaf asked as the tiny turtle pokemon started pushing her out the door.

"Squirt, squirt, squirt! (Get, moving, now!)" Squirtle shouted pushing on her leg with even more force.

"Uh, mom, I'm going out for a bit!" Leaf said before Squirtle forced the two of them outside. Squirtle shut the door behind them and leapt into Leaf's bag to find Pidgeot's pokeball

"Squirtle squirt, squirtle squirtle? (Come on you bird brain, where are you?)" Squirtle said rummaging through Leaf's backpack.

Suddenly, a pokeball opened and the bird pokemon came soaring out over top of them. Squirtle opened up the flap once it got a stable footing, and looked up. Instead of seeing the afternoon sky, Squirtle met the eye of the giant bird.

"Pidgeot, Pid pidgeot pidge pidge. (You know, some large birds have been know to eat small turtles.") Pidgeot said menacingly. Squirtle's eyes widened and he hopped out of the bag. It took the pokeball it had just given Leaf and pressed the button to disappear inside.

"Pidgeot, I know Squirtle can be a little simple minded, but you didn't have to scare the living daylights out of him."

"Pidge, pidgeot pid pidgey. (I know, I just wanted to have some fun.)" Pidgeot smiled.

"Okay, you're up for the flight, right?" Leaf asked as she prepared to hop onto Pidgeot's back.

"Of course, let's head to the Indigo Plateau as fast as possible." Pidgeot smiled.

Leaf hopped onto Pidgeot's back. Pidgeot spread her wings and took off into the air. No matter how many times they flew together, it was always amazing to Leaf. In her eyes, the best part about flying, was the amazing view of everything. She looked down, to her right and spotted Viridian city, where her friend and rival Blue had set up a pokemon gym. Memories of their battles flowed through her mind, until the air began to get progressively colder. Pidgeot began to circle around and began to descend. They came to a quick stop, just before they hit the ground, and Pidgeot landed, allowing Leaf to hop off easily.

"Thanks Pidgeot, go take a break, okay buddy." Leaf said opening up the pokeball. The pokemon nodded as it disappeared into the red light.

"Okay, so where is Charizard?" Leaf asked aloud. On que, the flame pokemon dropped from the sky, causing a shockwave upon impact.

"Char! (Here I am!)" Charizard roared.

"Whoa, are you actually that Charmander that Red chose as a starter?" Leaf asked. She held out her hand, and Charizard brushed its snout across her hand.

"Char! Charizard char charz. (Leaf! I haven't seen you since you and Red traded pokemon.)" The Charizard said happily.

"Any idea on what Red wanted to talk about?" Leaf asked as Charizard allowed her to climb onto its back.

"Char, charizard char (No idea, but it's also not my place to know anyway.)" Charizard said preparing to take off.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready." Leaf said, securing herself onto Charizard's back.

"Char, charizard. (Alright, here we go.)" Charizard smiled back, and the two of them took off toward the summit of Mount Silver.

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ … _Well, I don't think I really have anything to bring up at the moment, that's a first for this story._

 ***Silence permeates the background of your very soul. rwbyfan5, the herald of Nox, the all encompassing, the all powerful, the all knowing, has nothing to add.**

 _Okay… That's not creepy at all._

 ***rwbyfan5, the herald of Nox, the all encompassing, the all powerful, the all knowing, is curious as to what you were expecting. He is, after all, rwbyfan5, the herald of Nox, the all encompassing, the all powerful, the all knowing.**

 _Good point. I might just start a forum to forget about all the creepy that is rwbyfan5… Maybe. What do you think of that idea rwbyfan5?_

 ***rwbyfan5 cannot be forgotten, for he is the herald of Nox, the all encompassing, the all powerful, the all knowing. Praise be to Nox. Hallowed be her name. Instant be her ramen, and well done be her stakes.**

 _What about the forum idea in general?_

 ***The herald of Nox, the all encompassing, the all powerful, the all knowing, spoke thusly: Meh, why not?**

 _I'll uh, I'll take that as a yes… Now there's only a couple things left to do. Those couple things are 1) Begin preparations for the chapter's end… 2) Figure out how to actually make a forum… Well, better late than never, come on rwbyfan5._

 ***Darkness is all that exists within the plane of reality that previously held rwbyfan5, the herald of Nox, the all encompassing, the all powerful, the all knowing. He has already left, as if never there in the first place.**


	6. The Road Ahead

**The Road Ahead**

* * *

"Char. (We're here.)" Charizard said as they touched down on the summit. Leaf climbed off and immediately felt the sting of cold after leading the fire pokemons back.

"This is where Red has been for the past three years?" Leaf asked in disbelief. It sent an unnatural chill down her back causing her some discomfort.

"Char char? Charizard zard zard. (It's crazy right? I think it's made him a stronger trainer though.)" Charizard sighed.

"I guess, you certainly seem much stronger then when I first met you." Leaf said with a smile.

"Char, char charizard (Yeah, those Squirtle twins were jerks though.)"

"Ha! The one that I have still is." Leaf chuckled.

"Char, charizard char, charizard char char, char? (Well, it's been fun Leaf, but I'll bet you want to meet Red now, right?)" Charizard asked.

"I guess that would be b-best." Leaf said, shivering from the cold.

"Charizard. (Follow me then.)"

"Okay." Leaf replied with a nod.

Charizard lead Leaf over to a small cavern in the rock. The opening was fairly large, and nearly double her size in height and width. Her and the flame pokemon walked into the cavern to Leaf's surprise to be the size of her living room, if not bigger. It amazed her to see how Red had been living. There was even an area that grew berry plants, which somewhat explained why nobody had seen him in three years.

"Char! Char charizard! (Red! Come and meet your guest already!)" Charizard said in a booming roar.

"I was just helping out Blastoise and Lapras with the berries." Red sighed as he fastened his signature cap onto his head.

"H-hello Red." Leaf said with a patient smile.

"... Uh, hi, Leaf…" Red said in a form of disbelief.

"It's... been a while, huh?" Leaf asked, lightly kicking the toe of her left shoe into the ground out of nervousness.

"... It's been too long, Leaf." Red sighed.

"So, what have you been doing up here for so long?" Leaf asked trying to break the awkward silence beginning to grow between them.

"That's quite a long story." Red sighed.

"Well, I'm fine with listening to long stories." Leaf smiled.

"Oh, uh, okay, where should I begin?" He scratched his head for a moment, "So, you remember our Pokemon League story, don't you?"

"Yeah, that was interesting. We couldn't decide who would get to battle Blue to become champion first, so Lance, being the Johto champion, decided that we might as well double battle for the title." Leaf said recalling the memory.

"Well, after that, my goal was to complete the National Pokedex by any means necessary. I heard a rumor that the legendary Mew could be found up here. My pokedex was pretty much complete, I just needed to catch this Mew, and I would be happy." Red turned away from her and looked up at the cave's ceiling.

"You've been up here for this long, based on a rumor?" Leaf asked in a questioning tone.

"Don't think that I'm dumb, I've seen the pokemon multiple times while up on this mountain. However, I only ever saw it when I felt like giving up on finding it." He sighed.

"I think I get it. It's not exactly easy to understand, but I get it." Leaf said.

"But, that's not why I called you up here." Red said, turning to face her again.

"Okay, what was the reason?" She asked curiously.

"Despite how long it's been since we've seen each other, despite the harsh road ahead, despite everything that's happened between us. I don't want you to be my enemy." Leaf tried to intervene, but Red just held up his hand, causing Leaf to silence herself.

"Leaf, by enemy, I don't mean like team Rocket, but I don't want this tournament to split us apart anymore than I already have. I don't want that childhood friendship to be all for nothing." Red said placing his right hand on Leaf's left shoulder. She was speechless to say the least.

"Red, I-" Leaf stopped herself and gave a sigh. Red's hand dropped off of her shoulder and he let it rest at his side. The same hand suddenly formed a fist, and it appeared like a tear had just rolled down Red's cheek.

"I know that I'm a jerk, I know that I've hurt people from not seeing them for so long. I've hurt you, but I want to redeem myself. I want us to be friends again." Red said defensively.

"I'd like that Red. So let's both do our best in this tournament. We can catch up more and more after it. It'll be fun." Leaf smiled.

"Thank you, Leaf, I agree, let's both do our best in the tournament." Red smiled happily.

"Speaking of the tournament, it starts soon! If we don't hurry, we're going to miss the opening ceremonies in Sinnoh.

"You're right. Okay, guys! We've got to leave now. Everyone take three berries for the trip, Charizard, you take five since you're going to be the one flying there." Red said, causing all of his pokemon to mobilize.

"Hey Red, once we get there, we should let our pokemon see each other again. Just like old times." Leaf suggested.

"Good idea, but after we get to Sinnoh." Red stated, grabbing his backpack.

"Okay, so how are we getting there? I'm not sure that both Pidgeot and Charizard can fly all the way there." Leaf sighed.

"Well, does your Lapras know Surf?" Red asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she does. However, even with that, I don't want to make her swim all the way to Sinnoh." Leaf sighed.

"Don't worry, our Lapras can take turns carrying both of us." Red explained, having his Lapras return.

"Oh, yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense." Leaf said with an unsteady smile.

"Okay, everyone's ready. You got Pidgeot with you?" Red asked hopping onto Charizard.

"Yeah, I do." Leaf said with a nod.

"Okay, we're going to Vermillion city. I'll meet you the-" Red was cut off by Leaf grabbing onto his arm, stopping his words in their tracks.

"Wait, let's go back to Pallet town first." Leaf asked with a concerning look.

"Why? Don't have your Pokemon for the tournament on hand?" Red asked with a grin

"Well, I want you to say hi to your mom." Leaf said. She could practically feel the tension between them knot up at the mention of it.

"I-I guess that's something we can do." Red sighed.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Leaf said with a soft smile.

"Charizard, let's go home." Red said smiling back at her.

Charizard jumped into the air, and flew away from the mountain. As Red and Charizard began to disappear from sight, Squirtle popped out of his pokeball and began to pound its fists on Leaf's leg.

"Squirt, squirt, squirtle, squirtle! (Stupid, stupid, idiotic, idiot!)" Squirtle said with a fire burning in its eyes.

"Whoa, Squirtle, what's wrong?" Leaf asked, picking the tiny turtle.

" Squirt squirtle squirt, squirtle squirtle squirt squirt tle squirt squirtle! (Red was talking to you, and you didn't even bring up the fact you have feelings for him!)" The Pokemon said in a fit of rage.

"Squirtle, why do you care about that so much?" Leaf asked patting the Pokemon on the head.

" Squirt squirtle, squirtle, squirt squirt tle squirtle squirt squirt. (I just want you to be happy, now come on, let's go chase that boyfriend you want so much.)" Squirtle sighed.

"You're a mystery and a half, Squirtle." Leaf sighed.

"Squirt squirt squir, tle, squirtle squirt squirtle squirt tle tle squirtle. (You're the mystery, Leaf, you're not going to seduce anybody by wearing some simple white underwear.)" Squirtle said bluntly

"Okay! That's enough of you for today!" Leaf said, while her face turned to a deep red.

She whipped out Squirtle's pokeball and recalled the tiny turtle pokemon. She placed the pokeball in her bag, and swapped it out for Pidgeot's. She threw the ball up into the air, and the large bird appeared from a red light as it took shape.

"Pidgeot! (It's Freezing up here!)" Pidgeot shivered.

"I know bud, but let's go back to Pallet town." Leaf shivered as she climbed on. Pidgeot flapped its wings and leapt into the air. Leaf took one last glance back at the cave, and gave a sigh. She shook her head to clear her mind, and focused on the goal ahead of her.

* * *

Pidgeot had begun to descend toward pallet as it appeared in visual range. Leaf noticed Charizard flying around in a circle, quite high above the town. Pidgeot kept descending, and before long, Leaf could see her own house. She gave a warm smile as they landed in front of her house.

"Okay Pidgeot, I'll be right back. Rest up a bit." Leaf said, hopping off of the bird pokemon's back.

"Geot (Sounds good.)" Pidgeot said, stretching out its wings. Leaf smiled, and turned toward her house. She walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm back." Leaf said as she walked in the front door

"Oh, welcome home Leaf. I thought you'd left for the tournament already." Her mother said in a surprised tone.

"Nope, I just got a letter from someone that I know, asking if they could talk to me, so I went to go see them." Leaf said.

"I take it that you're on your way to Sinnoh now?" Leaf's mother asked as she walked into the open area.

"Yeah, I'm probably not going to be back for a while." Leaf sighed.

"I know. Leaf, do the best you can in the tournament. Just remember that if you win or lose, you were invited as one of the best trainers to participate, and you'll always be a winner in my book." Her mother said pulling Leaf into a hug.

"Thanks mom, you really know how to calm my nerves." Leaf smiled.

"Now then, you should get going, or you're going to be late." Her mother said.

"I'll do my best." Leaf said as she walked out the door again. She looked back at her mother, who just gave a simple wave and a smile. Leaf waved back and ran at Pidgeot.

"Okay, do you know if Red's ready yet?" Leaf asked, hopping on the birds back again.

"Pidgeot pidge (He just took off on Charizard a few seconds ago.)" Pidgeot stated, allowing her to climb onto her back again.

"Alright, let's follow them." Leaf said, she turned to face her mother who was standing in the doorway, and gave her a wave as they took off into the air. Pidgeot soon spotted Charizard in the air and dashed toward it. Red gave her a wave, and pointed downward. They began to dive toward Vermillion City, and the tidal winds were not helping them out one bit. The finally managed to land in front of the pokemon center, where they both gave their pokemon a rest.

"Come on Leaf, I have an idea." Red said as he began walking toward the docks. He lead them down to a dock with a small passenger boat docked. They were stopped by one of the sailors, but Red flashed a ticket of some kind, and he let the both of them pass.

"What's this about?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Well, when I got home after talking with my mom for a bit, she gave me these." Red said holding out two tickets.

"What are these for?" Leaf asked before answering her own question by looking up at the passenger boat.

"This way, our pokemon don't have to swim there." Red smiled with a hint of optimism.

"Well now, I never thought I'd see the day where two pokemon champions would ask me to take them to a different region." A rather large sailor said cheerfully in a scottish accent.

"I know that this is kind of short notice, sorry about that." Red said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that lad, come on, the sinnoh region awaits!" The sailor said with an odd laugh to follow.

"Okay, we're ready." Leaf smiled.

"Oi, Righty! Let's set sail for Canalave City!" The sailor said walking onto the boat. Leaf and Red followed them, and the boat's horn blew out, signaling their departure to the Sinnoh region.

"I wonder who we're going to meet, and all the new pokemon to see!" Leaf said sporadically.

"Who knows, but this is going to be a long road ahead of us." Red sighed, and they looked to the horizon, and vast amount of sea standing between them, and the Sinnoh region.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 ***There is silence where once there were notes from the author. The quiet is so eerie, so desolate, so soul crushing that you feel the overwhelming urge to-**

 _-Okay, so there was a_ _little_ _Hiatus break, I'm sorry! I was doing very important research to the story when I could by coming up with battle strategies for each trainer by playing through almost all of the games I had. It was worth it! Trust me! Just to not keep you guys hanging for the next one, I'm going to let you know what's going to happen (without major plot spoilers). I'm planning on doing at least one more setup chapter, then the opening ceremonies will be starting. I've already planned out the first six battles, so there shouldn't be too much waiting now. The tournament is_ _ **Write**_ _around the corner guys! I hope you're hyped for it!_

 ***Puns are punishable by stoning according to the glorious Nox.**

 _Then why is Yang still alive in Beacon of Hope?_

 ***rwbyfan5 thinks you misunderstand him when he says "stoning".**

 _There are only two kinds of stoning that I can think of, both of which can kill you if you acquire too much of the substance needed for each one._

 ***rwbyfan5 thinks you underestimate a certain blonde's fortitude.**

 _YANG IS GETTING A STERN TALKING TO WHEN I GET BACK TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTES OF THE NEXT RWBY FANFIC_

 ***rwbyfan5 thinks a certain blonde will be too high to care. Which reminds him, you still need your punishment.**

 _I guess you need your punishment as well then, huh?_

 ***rwbyfan5 is perpetually stoned, your words carry no weight. (Pulls out large syringe full of...** _ **something**_ **)**

 _DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS! OR YOU GET CRAZY PEOPLE LIKE THIS ON YOUR DOORSTEP!_

 ***(Jams syringe into the author's right eye and depresses the plunger)**

 _I need to end this AN before this stuff kicks in! AND WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY EYE?!_

 ***Matthew 5:29.**

 _But he never asked himself, what if you practically live in hell already?_

 ***Then you should worship Nox, so that hell comes with more perks.**


	7. On Your Marks

**On Your Marks**

* * *

"Hey look, here comes a ship." Dawn said optimistically from the top floor of the Canalave City Library. The top floor had one of the best views of the ocean in the Sinnoh Region, second only to the view from the atrium at the Pokemon League.

"Well, we know that two trainers from the Kalos region are here already, and also two from Unova. You can't really tell if it's carrying other trainers, or just tourists." Lucas stated.

"Cheer up Lucas! We all made it to a tournament for the best of the best, if that doesn't make you smile like when you chose Chimchar, then I don't know what will." Barry said, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"I'm just anxious. I've never felt more nerve wracked before, not even when I challenged the Pokemon League." Lucas sighed.

"It's just a tournament, if one of us wins, great, if not, we were chosen to go there, so great. I don't really see a bad part to this." Dawn stated.

"It's all about image, a champion isn't supposed to lose, and if they do, they have to give up their title to another trainer." Lucas sighed.

"What about Cynthia? You didn't take the championship title from her." Barry stated.

"That's because I made the choice to become stronger. I've challenged the Elite four many times, and I can honestly say that if I stayed and battle challengers, I wouldn't really grow much stronger. I'm not sure why you guys didn't take over, but that's my reasoning." Lucas shrugged.

"I only battled her once, but she saw through me. I might be a good battler, but the way I choose moves suit contests better. I decided I wanted to try being a coordinator, that's why I never took over. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to try my best in the tournament though." Dawn said making Lucas relax a little bit.

Hey, that looks like a Pokemon coming into the harbor!" Barry said excitedly, quickly earning him a sush from everyone trying to read or study.

"I've never seen that kind of Pokemon before, I wonder whose it is?" Dawn said skeptically.

"I can't see the trainer, but there's definitely somebody riding it." Barry stated. A few short seconds later, the Pokemon came crashing through the window of the library, and straight into the wall.

"Dragonite! I told you to pull up!" The boy shouted, he would've been hushed immediately on the spot, had everyone in the library not had the living daylights scared out of them.

"Wait a minute, Uni?" Barry asked in slight shock.

"Oh! Hey, Barry! I haven't seen you in forever!" Uni said, jumping off of the Dragonite's back. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, and crimson colored pants. He had a bright orange backpack that he wore off of one shoulder, while his eyes and hair were a very dark brown.

"Uni? I didn't think I'd see you back in the sinnoh Region." Dawn stated in shock.

"Yeah, well, the gyms here were too challenging with my skill level, so my team and I decided to travel around the world! We've challenged a ton of gyms too! And we even got third place in the Hoenn Region's battle frontier tournament." Uni stated proudly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced yet." Lucas said, stepping into Uni's sight.

Uni stepped forward and put his hand into a fist to show his determination. "My name is Uni! And I'm training to become a pokemon master!" He started, showing off his bravado.

"That's a tough life, learning everything there is about Pokemon. I might not want that dream to the extent you do, but I'm training to become the pokemon master of the Sinnoh Region." Lucas said confidently. He held out his hand and waited for Uni to shake it. "My name is Lucas, and I guess I'm technically the champion of the Pokemon league."

Uni's eyes widened, he stood like that for a couple seconds before reaching out and shaking Lucas's hand.

"So, Uni, why are you here? Back in Sinnoh?" Dawn asked.

"I got this random invite to a tournament being held here, so I just decided, meh, I might as well enter." He replied, turning to face Dawn and Barry. "Plus I get to see you guys again! Did you two get into the tournament?"

"Yeah, we both did." Dawn replied.

"And in this tournament, Dawn, Lucas. Don't think even for a second that I'm going to settle for anything other than first place! This time, I'm going to defeat both of you, fair and square!" Barry said in his usual hyper fashion.

"Well, it's good to think that there will be some actual competition this time around." Uni spoke proudly.

"And what was your amazing feat for qualifying for the tournament?" Lucas asked curiously.

Uni thought for a minute about his question, and gave his answer. "I think it was because I was invited to become a tower tycoon at the battle frontier." He said slowly, carefully thinking about what he said.

"I heard that none of the battle frontier tycoons could participate due to the new establishment in Johto." Dawn spoke suddenly.

"Well, that's true, but I never actually became a frontier brain." Uni said with a sigh.

"That's not important!" Barry suddenly spoke making the rest of the group jump."The important thing to know is that you were accepted into the tournament. That clearly shows your skill!" Barry gave a sigh and pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. He looked at it with a motherly like care before putting the ball away.

"You're right Barry. So I'm going to win this thing!" Uni said optimistically.

"Well! I'm glad you four enjoyed your little reunion, but somebody's paying for that broken window." The Librarian said from the stairs.

"Yeah, we're still friends? Right guys? You won't make me pay for this all by myself, will you?" Uni asked

"I can pay for some," Lucas stated

"So can I," Dawn added.

"SorryButI'veGottaRunAndGoGetReadyForTheTournament, okaybye!" Barry spewed before sprinting past the Librarian, down the stairs, and out the building!

"I forgot how well that boy could run!" Uni said in amazement.

"Leave it to Barry to ditch out on a friend like that." Lucas sighed.

"Barry's always been hyperactive like that, especially when he's asked to pay for something." Dawn stated.

"Yeah, you're right, come on, let's all pay a third." Lucas said taking out his wallet containing his trainer card, pokedollars, and some other miscellaneous cards as well.

The Librarian told them how much they each had to pay, and then they did. After that, everyone was taken off of the top floor to move into the lower ones, just so nobody could get hurt. Uni withdrew Dragonite after brushing some of the glass off of its wings, and was ready to go. They decided that their next course of action would be going to the Pokemon League to get ready for the opening ceremonies tomorrow.

"Lucas? Are you coming or not?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Lucas said, still gazing off into the sea. The boat they had mentioned before was arriving in Canalave City at the moment, and Lucas gave a smile when he saw a red baseball cap with half a pokeball on the front, and a white *whatever Leaf's hat is called* with the similar design. Lucas turned and ran for the stairs to go catch up with his friends.

* * *

A few hours later at the Pokemon Leauge

* * *

"Whoa! This is the Sinnoh Pokemon League?!" Lyra exclaimed as they walked toward the castle like structure. The guard outside stopped them to confirm that they had both been invited. They each showed their trainer card and league badges, and the men let the two of them in.

"It kinda reminds me of the Indigo Plateau, but in a deja vu sense."Ethan said. As they walked through the doors, they noticed many trainers with many different kinds of pokemon inside. Many of which they had never even seen before.

"We should ask around and see if anyone knows where to go register." Ethan suggested.

"Good idea, let's call each other if we find something out." Lyra said, she walked off in the opposite direction and began asking around. Ethan decided to do the same, and walked up to a boy who was feeding an Espeon. The boy had dark red hair, and a black vest over a white button-up shirt. He wore slightly faded jeans and black shoes with a white stripe pattern underneath where the laces crossed.

"Easy Espeon, he won't hurt you." The boy said, he turned around and faced Ethan. He stood a little taller than Ethan and looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. His Espeon began hiding behind his legs, while brushing its tail up against his jeans.

"Can I help you with something?" The boy asked.

Ethan was slightly caught off guard and fumbled around with his words a bit. "Oh, no, I was just, uh, wondering where you can sign up." The boy pointed over to an area that looked to be a pokemon center on the far left side of the room. The boy bent down again to stroke his Espeon's back, and the pokemon appeared to be enjoying the sensation its trainer was giving it.

"Okay, time to go back in the ball." The trainer said, pulling out a pokeball. The pokemon made a sad face and gave a sigh. The red light came out of the ball, and brought the pokemon inside.

"Hey, thank you." Ethan said.

"Don't mention it, just make sure you know for sure what pokemon you're entering." The boy said putting the pokeball in a holder that was sewn onto his vest.

"Don't worry, I do." Ethan smiled. He waved goodbye and pulled up his pokegear as he walked toward the center. He scanned the first few names on his list, and clicked on Lyra's name. The pokegear began to ring, and shortly after, she picked up.

" _Hey, I was just about to call you. I take it you know where to go now?"_ She asked from the other end.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the pokemon center." Ethan said.

" _Okay, I'll see you there."_ Lyra said, ending their connection.

The lobby for the Pokemon league felt like a small Pokemon convention. The only thing that didn't quite fit was the noise level. Everyone here would most likely be competing in one of the most intense tournaments from recent history. The vine in the room was surprisingly quiet, aside from the sounds of treating Pokemon. It was actually quite intimidating to Ethan, despite his usual fearlessness.

Ethan pushed through the small crowd, and walked toward the front desk to see the small line that had formed there. He spotted Lyra at the back and decided to join her. He tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lyra said with a sigh to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Ethan rubbed the back of his head not really knowing how to deal with the situation.

"I'm not sure if my team is good enough." Lyra said holding out a pokeball. She stared intently at the sphere in her hand, as she gave out a sigh. Ethan put a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly.

"What are you talking about? Your team is great! Besides, a lot of your team was handpicked and rewarded to you from hard work. Your Espeon was given to you as an Eevee along with my Umbreon from Bill. Your first Pokemon, Chikorita, is a Meganium now. The Dratini you won from the game corner. The Togekiss you hatched from an egg as a Togepi, and also the Marril that you were lucky enough to find, evolved into Azumarill. Lyra, your team is fine." He gave a smile as he saw her relax a little, she turned and gave him a smile, and a nod.

They went up to the front desk and spoke to the nurse joy at the counter. She gave a smile and asked them for the Pokemon they would be entering into the tournament. She placed them on a device similar to the "quick rest table" at most Pokemon centers. They confirmed their teams and got their Pokemon back. The two of them walked into the lobby again and began talking about the adventures they had together. They noticed trainers that they knew such as Silver, and Lance. Everything looked as though it wasn't going to be too bad after all. Suddenly the intercom cut in and the room went silent as Nurse Joy's voice rang out.

"Can I have your attention? Your attention please. The sign ups for the tournament will only be open for another hour. If you haven't, please sign up at the Pokemon center's front desk immediately. Also, there will be a temporary dwelling for all trainers in the left rear tower in the building. Please go and sign up for a room there for the rest of your stay. Thank you." The intercom cut out, and the room began talking again.

"Wanna go check it out?" Lyra asked happily. She seemed to have completely forgotten about her fear, and that made Ethan smile. He nodded his head, and the two of them went to go explore. They found the tower at the back of the building, where another nurse joy stood at the counter.

"Names please." The nurse said, taking out a pen to check their names off on a list.

"I'm Ethan, and she's Lyra." He said with a smile.

"Alright, Ethan, you are on floor 4 in room 402, and Lyra is on the same floor in room 400." The nurse smiled, she reached under the desk and grabbed two keys, each with their room numbers on them.

"Thank you." Lyra smiled .

"Of course, and best of luck in the tournament." The nurse said with a bow. They walked through an archway to see a large floor with eight doors in a circular architecture. In the back of the main room, there was an elevator. They walked into the large elevator, and pressed the button labeled "four" the door closed and the felt the motion of the elevator bringing them upward.

When the door opened, it was very similar to the main floor, it had the same black and red tiger stripe pattern on the carpet like floor very similar to the main floor, and the doors to each room had an elm wood look to them, and a brass looking handle.

"I'll see you later, call or knock if you need anything." Lyra said inserting her key into the keyhole. She turned the door handle and walked inside. Ethan decided to do the same and check out the room he would be staying in. He opened the door and was shocked to find it extremely similar to his own room back in New Bark town.

He set his backpack down, and took the six pokeballs out of his bag.

"Okay guys, come on out." Ethan said, as the pokeballs opened to reveal each of his Pokemon. Ethan didn't really notice how big the room was until he found out that each of his Pokemon had room in it with quite a bit of walking space left in the room.

"Amph ampharos! (I really like this place!)" Ampharos smiled happily.

"Ka, zam zam. (Interesting, just like your room at home)" Alakazam stated as it looked around.

"Alright, tomorrow is the opening ceremonies, I want everyone on their best behavior." Ethan stated happily. The Pokemon each gave a nod, and a cry of acceptance.

Ethan gave a smile and spoke again, despite being tired from the long day. "We're going to do great, guys. Just keep your trust in me." After that, he pulled his leg up onto the bed, and gazed up at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he fell asleep right there.

* * *

 **A.N.:** _It's on time again! This time without a random Hiatus!_

 ***The sacrifice worked, apparently.**

 _Wait, what did you do fan?!_

 ***...nothing...**

 _What did you do, I'm serious, if I have to run away from Nox in a dres- you know what, I'm not going to think about that. Wait, now that I think of it, we haven't seen RedMoose in a while… I wonder where he is._

 ***...**

 _..._

 ***...**

 _..._

 ***So, how's the "research" going?**

 _The research is going quite well for this story… although, there's a lot more to do than I originally planned. I guess you can't see everything coming your way… wait! Why did you dodge the question about where RedMoose was?_

(Muffled screams in the background, coming from under the floorboards while an oddly familiar pen rests on a nearby table.)

 _rwbyfan5, is there something you want to tell me?_

 ***AETHERE PROFANIS INFECTUS ANIMUS TUUS DE VESTRIS EREPTA PATHETICUS MORTALITATIS TENEBRAS AETHERE PROFANIS INFECTUS ANIMUS TUUS DE VESTRIS EREPTA PATHETICUS MORTALITATIS TENEBRAS AETHERE PROFANIS INFECTUS ANIMUS TUUS DE VESTRIS EREPTA PATHETICUS MORTALITATIS TENEBRAS AETHERE PROFANIS INFECTUS ANIMUS TUUS DE VESTRIS EREPTA PATHETICUS MORTALITATIS TENEBRAS AETHERE PROFANIS INFECTUS ANIMUS TUUS DE VESTRIS EREPTA PATHETICUS MORTALITATIS TENEBRAS AETHERE PROFANIS INFECTUS ANIMUS TUUS DE VESTRIS EREPTA PATHETICUS MORTALITATIS TENEBRAS!**

 _I hav_ _ **e**_ _, absolut_ el _ **y**_ _no_ **id** _ea_ _ **w**_ **h** _ **a**_ _t_ **he** _ju_ _ **st**_ **said and- oh, I suddenly feel weird.**

 **Get out** _of my h_ **ead!**

 ***Who, rwbyfan5? Now, why would he be in your head? rwbyfan5 is above such games.**

 _ **Well who's in my head then?**_

 _ **Hello?**_

 _Hello?_

 _Huh, whoever was there must've left… i guess I'll see you guys next time. And I hope you are liking the story so far._

 _*suddenly the floor explodes*_

Who the fuck shoved me in the floor and TOOK MY FUCKING PEN!


	8. Introducing

_**A.N.:**_ _Just a heads up, the majority of this chapter is going to be introducing everyone in the tournament. If you're not wanting that and just want the action to start already, so do I, but these things are important too… now then, let's get right into this chapter!_

* * *

 **Introducing...**

* * *

"Glaceon! How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?!" Brendan heard May shout from across the hall.

He'd been awake for about an hour already, tending to his pokemon to get ready for the day. He was just about to feed them, when he heard May's cry and began to chuckle slightly

"That Glaceon still uses ice beam to wake her up, huh? Good thing that Blaziken is there to keep her warm in the morning." He smiled as his Swellow ate some seed from his hand.

Brendan's first Pokemon was a Sceptile, but he first one he'd ever caught was the this Taillow. They had developed a very close bond because of this, and became an almost unstoppable force. Swallow was a very lax Pokemon, unlike some of his others such as Breloom, and Manectric. Swellow was also one of the best Pokemon he had, due to its intense focus during every battle it takes part in, never wanting to give up. Even Steven had to admit that for a Swellow, he had some guts.

"Swell, Swellow (you know, you should probably check on her)" Swellow said calmly.

"I'm sure she's fine, but I guess you're right." Brendan said as he stood up.

"Swellow, swellow swell. (And if you can, try and get any info on their battle tactics.)" Swellow said as it stretched out its wings. Brendan looked back and gave his bird pokemon some

reassurance.

"I know, she might be my best friend, but she's also my rival, and there's no way I'm losing to her again." With that, Brendan opened his door and entered the small hallway. He approached the door and knocked on the door.

"H-hello?" May asked from the other side, sounding like the sudden knock had scared her slightly.

"May, I heard you shout, is everything okay in there?" Brendan asked in a concerned tone.

"Yep, Glaceon is just up to her usual wake up call tricks." May said giving an audible sigh.

"Ah, Cool." Brendan said laughing subtly at his pun. "You should start getting ready, the opening ceremonies are starting soon.

"Oh! Oh jeez, I didn't even notice the time! I'll have to get ready quick, thanks for telling me." May said as frantic movement could be heard from inside the room.

"I'll see you at the ceremonies then." Brendan chuckled as he walked off, knowing full well that May wasn't listening to him at this point.

He let out a sigh before opening the door to his own room again. Swellow suddenly flew towards him as the door was opened, and returned its pokeball.

" _Well, that saves me time."_ Brendan thought to himself.

He turned around and locked up his room, deciding that he would get some fresh air before the opening ceremonies. He walked toward the elevator to take him down to the first floor. He pressed the down button to call the elevator, and it opened a few moments after. He stepped inside to meet two trainers who were about his age. The one boy had brown hair, and eyes. He wore a blue sweater, black jeans, red shoes, and a baseball cap that was red in the front, and white in the back splitting through the middle of the hat vertically, the hat also had a black sun guard, and a black pokeball on the front. He also carried an over the shoulder bag.

The girl had a similar colored hair, although it appeared to be all over the place, blue eyes and a look of determination plastered across her face. She had on a black vest over a white tank top. She also wore jean like short shorts that were slightly ripped, with a completely white hat apart from the pink sun guard and pokeball on the front. She, like the boy, also had an over the shoulder bag, but hers being almost entirely pink as opposed to blue and gray.

"Hey there, I take it you're competing in the tournament." The girl piped up loudly, causing Brendan to jump slightly.

"Of course he is, Hilda, why else would he be in this tower specifically made for contestants?" The boy said with a quiet sigh.

"Well, I am." Brendan said with a smile. "I'm Brendan, the champion of the Hoenn region."

"Cool! Oh, right, Introductions! My name is Hilda, and this is Hilbert, and we're both champions of the Unova region, or at least two of them." Hilda said excitedly. She seemed to be a little too hyper for Brendan's liking, but that didn't really matter to him. Hilbert was almost the complete opposite however, as he barely said anything. The elevator made a "ding" as they arrived on the main floor, and the three trainers stepped out.

"It was nice to have met you, and good luck in the tournament." Brendan smiled, and walked off toward the pokemon league's front entrance.

" _This tournament becomes better and better with every passing moment! I think I just made two new rivals. This is great!"_ Brendan thought to himself. He began letting all of his troubles slip away from him as he began walking. He didn't have anywhere to go, he just wanted to take a relaxing walk, and he did. He was completely contempt with the situation, and felt like no matter what, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

" _Welcome, pokemon fans! We're here in the sinnoh region, eagerly anticipating one of the biggest events about to take place in recent pokemon history. My name is Puck, a creation from the mind of this story's beta reader, rwbyfan5. With only a couple of minutes unit the opening ceremonies kick us off here, allow us to explain what all of the fuss is about._ " One of the two announcers stated. The one part about the story's beta reader earned an odd response from his co-announcer, but the other announcer shook it off and continued.

"Well, for those of you who are unaware of what this event is, we have gathered the absolute toughest trainers here from around the world! We've actually got trainers who come from as far out as Kalos. Nonetheless, these trainers are being put into one of the most amazing tournaments ever, as they will be pitted against each other to see who is the strongest trainer on a global scale." The other spoke in a louder tone of voice.

" _We're going to go over each individual trainer and their pokemon as they walk out onto the main field. This is it folks, the moment you've all been waiting for, the official opening ceremonies are about to start right now!_ "

"Seeing as some of these trainers have gone extreme distances to be here, let's let them have the first moments of the spotlight; so let's start with the Kalos region."

" _The first trainer entering onto the field now is pokemon trainer Calem, from Vaniville town. His pokemon that he's chosen for the tournament are his Jolteon, Talonflame, Kingdra, Weavile, Nidoking, and lastly, his very first pokemon, his partner in crime, Greninja!_ "

"Entering onto the field now is a trainer also from Vaniville town, she's the one and only Serena. Her pokemon for the tournament are her Meowstic, Clefable, Sylveon, Absol, Altaria, and lastly, her prized pokemon, Delphox!"

" _Next up, we have the movie star sensation, Diantha! Her pokemon that she's chosen are her Hawlucha, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Gourgeist, Goodra, and lastly, her star that shines just as bright as she does, Gardevoir!_ "

"Up next, we've got trainers coming from the Unova region. Stepping onto the field now, we've got Pokemon Trainer Hilbert, from Nuvema Town. His team for the tournament consists of his Zebstrika, Stoutland, Simisage, Scolipede, Unfezant, and his first pokemon, the Emboardiment of his team, you guessed it from that pun, Emboar!"

" _Well, before I get angry over that little pun you made, I'm going to move on. Now then, also coming from Nuvema town, stepping out onto the field right now is Hilda, or should I say skipping onto the field? Regardless, her team for the tournament will be her Liepard, Simipour, Lilligant, Cinccino, Swanna, and the grass type with just as much spark as she does, Serperior!"_

"Moving on from Nuvema town, let's move on to Aspertia city, where the trainer Rosa, who is now stepping onto the field is from. Rosa's Pokemon are her Delcatty, Simisear, Braviary, Swoobat, Sawsbuck, and lastly, her Pokemon packing her water power, her first Pokemon, Dewott."

" _Yeah, also coming from Aspertia city, we have Nate. His pokemon, like him, are the strong silent type. Among them we have his Watchog, Golduck, Jolteon, Zoroark, Archeops, and the Strongest silent type on his team, Serperior."_

"One more from Aspertia City, there's Hugh, with his Emboar, Flygon, Simipour, Bouffalant, Eelektross, and finally his Emboar!"

" _Moving back to Nuvema town, we totally didn't miss him or anything, we have Cheren! His pokemon that he's entered are Liepard, Unfezant, Simisear, Haxorus, Gigalith, and finally, his strongest pokemon, Samurott!"_

"Though not much is known about this mysterious trainer, he's certainly made his mark on our world. I'm talking about the boy with some great green hair, who's stepping onto the field now, N! N's pokemon seem to be in a somewhat seasonal theme, as his pokemon are a Mamoswine for winter, Rhyperior and Scizor for autumn, Ninetales for summer, and Kabutops and Politoed to symbolize spring!"

" _Okay, now we're moving on to the wandering trainer, formerly pokemon champion, Alder. With his crazy attitude, what a better team to have than a Bouffalant, Vanilluxe, Druddigon, Accelgor, Escavalier, and the pokemon with just as much fire in its heart as its trainer's, Volcarona!"_

"Coming up to a young girl from the Dragon Village, Iris's team fittingly resemble dragons in most forms. On her team we've got her Archeops, Lapras, Druddigon, Aggron, Hydreigon, and lastly, her prized dragon, Haxorus!"

" _Well, looks like we're done introducing the trainers from Unova, survey says that we're going to the deepest parts of the sea to introduce the trainers from Hoenn next. Up first from the watery continent, we have Xylexia… Yeah, try saying that name ten times fast, also, sorry if I butchered that. Pronunciation is_ _ **not**_ _one of the things you learn when you're a mental construct born in the mind of a mad man. She's a trainer originating from Mauville City, but she's traveled all over the world, searching for the pokemon she loves. Her pokemon are Mawile, Machamp, Froslass, Lilligant, Lopunny, and the most majestic of her pokemon, her very own Gardevoir._

"Our next trainer comes from Petalburg city, Wally, don't let his appearance fool you folks, he may be young, but like other trainers participating, he's one the best of the best. His pokemon that he's entered are his Azumarill, Magnezone, Alteria, Roserade, Delcatty, and his prime fighter, his Gallade."

" _You know, it seems like the Ralts evolution line is a favorite among some of the trainers here, but this next trainer coming from Littleroot town is different, Stepping onto the field is Brendan, and his pokemon for this tournament are Wailord, Swellow, Magcargo, Manectric, Salamence, and his first pokemon, Sceptile!"_

"So, since we're on the topic of Littleroot town, let's quickly talk about the other trainer from there. May's pokemon team consists of Beautifly, Mawile, Glaceon, Linoone, Flygon, and her favorite fighting flame, Blaziken!"

" _Our next trainer, is the always stylish Steven! He is, quite the trainer. Steven's pokemon are his Skarmory, Claydol, Aggron, Armaldo, Cradily, and the pokemon on his team which literally describes the whole quote about four heads are better than one, his Metagross."_

"I think you forgot about the only trainer who out-styles Steven, Puck. The from the watery depths, we have the super stylish Wallace. His team all share a type with water, but don't think he'll just splash around like a Magikarp. His team consists of Wailord, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Ludicolo, Whiscash, and the beauty driven fan favorite of his, Milotic."

"Next, coming from the Orre region, which is a little cut off from the rest of the world, we have Michael, his pokemon consist of Houndoom, Shiftry, Ursaring, Salamence, Lapras, and the first pokemon that he received from his father, his Espeon.

" _Okay, I'm going to let it slide that you got to introduce two trainers in a row. I think that's everyone from Hoenn and Orre, so, we're going to move onto the two regions who are lucky enough to be right beside each other. You guessed it, time to introduce the trainers from Kanto and Johto! First up, let's start in New Bark Town. Our first trainer from this town in the Johto region is Ethan, or sometimes, he goes by his nickname, Gold. His pokemon are his Pidgeot, Ampharos, Gyarados, Alakazam, Umbreon, and of course, his strongest flame of the group, Typhlosion!"_

"Since we're on the topic of New Bark town, we might as well introduce Lyra as well. Lyra, or sometimes like Ethan, uses her nickname of Crystal. She has the pokemon Butterfree, Dragonair, Togekiss, Azumarill, Espeon and her first pokemon, Meganium entered into the tournament."

" _The next trainer has a name that sounds like it came out of mythology. It fits because this trainer, Lance, is a dragon tamer from Blackthorn City. His pokemon for the tournament are his Charizard, Salamence, Altaria, Aerodactyl, Gyarados, and the first dragon he ever had the pleasure of training. He trained it so well that it actually evolved early! I'm of course talking about his Dragonite."_

"Lastly, we have Angelo of Goldenrod City. He's traveled around quite a bit, collecting pokemon as he goes. The six that he's going to have for this tournament are Arcanine, Gengar, Garchomp, Tyranitar, Vaporeon, and just like Lance, his personal favorite pokemon, Dragonite."

"Let's head over to Kanto now. Specifically Pallet town, let's talk about pokemon trainer Blue. Blue is the grandson of the very famous Pokemon Professor, Samuel Oak! Three years ago, he set out to become a pokemon champion, but nowadays, he runs a Gym located in Viridian City. His pokemon consist of Arcanine, Exeggutor, Rhyperior, Alakazam, Pidgeot, and lastly, the pokemon he received from his grandfather, his Blastoise!"

" _ **Again**_ , _trying to contain my anger of you introducing a second person again_. _Next up, also from Pallet town, we have pokemon trainer Leaf. She's collected many pokemon over the years, so let's see which ones she chose for the tournament. Leaf's team is comprised of a Butterfree, Pidgeot, Ninetales, Lapras, Vileplume, and her super cheeky Squirtle leading the pack."_

" _Also, because you got to do two in a row, I'm doing two in a row. Our next trainer from Kanto, and once again, Pallet town, we have Pokemon Trainer Red! For those of you who don't know, Red was the first trainer to complete the pokedex in his respective region. He's by no means a pushover trainer either. Red's pokemon team is Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax, Lapras, and finally, the pokemon that keeps the spark in his step, his Pikachu."_

"Well, We've covered Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Unova, and Kalos, but the one region we haven't talked about yet is Sinnoh. So, up first from the longest list, we're going to start from Twinleaf town. Up first from Twinleaf town, we have Dawn, although she may prefer pokemon contests, she's a tough battler nonetheless. Her team consists of her Pachirisu, Drifblim, Lopunny, Blissey, Mamoswine, and the penguin pokemon to really show the cold foot of this region, her Piplup!"

" _Also coming in from Twinleaf, we have Barry, that's spelled with an A, not an E. Surprisingly enough, none of his pokemon resemble fruit in any way, which is kinda disappointing. His team is comprised of Floatzel, Rapidash, Staraptor, Heracross, Snorlax, and his ace up his sleeve, Torterra."_

"This is the last trainer coming from Twinleaf, Uni. Uni's team is comprised of Pikachu, Electivire, Gabite, Dragonite, Lucario, and his personal favorite Eeveelution, Espeon."

" _Okay, let's move one town over to Sandgem town, where Lucas originates from. This lucky guy who got to grow up by a beach has a Leafeon, Staraptor, Luxray, Garchomp, Lucario, and because we didn't have enough fire/fighting types already, his first pokemon, Infernape!"_

"Now then, coming from Eterna City, we have a group of four trainers. These trainers have traveled all over the world to build what each of them think is their best team. Because of their travels, maybe you at home have never heard of them. First up, Nico! His pokemon are comprised of Goodra, Salamence, Luxray, Aerodactyl, Umbreon, and his should probably be ice type, Empoleon. Okay, seriously? Who wrote that one?"

" _Who cares about who wrote these, they're a fourth wall breaking gold mine! Anyway, next up, we have Angel, and on her team we have Auroras, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Espeon, Archeops, and lastly, her… I almost read that as Grovyle, but it is in fact, an amazing Grotle."_

"Since I know that you get to do the outro regardless, I'm doing two in a row. Last up, from eterna city we have Sylvia. On Sylvia's team, we have Sawsbuck, Druddigon, Braviary, Electivire, Golurk, and lastly, her fabulous Glaceon.

" _For our last trainer, he comes from Snowpoint City. Although nobody really knows about any of his accomplishments, somehow, Clancy was able to be in this tournament. But compared to some of the other trainers here, he's not specifically one to look out for. But who knows what the future will bring? Regardless, his team for the tournament are Lucario, Espeon, Arcanine, Zoroark, Luxray, and lastly, the emperor of his team, Empoleon."_

"Well Puck, it seems like that's everyone for the tournament. Coming up after the break, we'll break down the rules, and generally how everything will work. But the big event, will be finding out who battles who. We'll see you in just a few moments, so don't go away!

" _That last part was my l-"_ Suddenly, the feed cut to a commercial on the TV set that a sinister looking man appears to be watching. He simply smiles and begins to speak.

"I guess it's about time to start the fireworks, have everyone in position. We're about to kick things off."

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ _Alright, well, I hope you guys are excited for the start of the tournament. Just a heads up, I made a little forum… I think… But you can go there, and get updates on what's happening in the tournament. Lastly, I'd just like to say tha-_

 _RedMoose:_ I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

 ***RedMoose bursts through a nearby wall, screaming, before landing face first in the ground, startling everyone in the room. rwbyfan5 is noticeably absent.**

 _RedMoose:_ Lets see, who do we have here? mutant animals, higher O2 content and Spartan25798's backup backup Waifu

NitroGamer: _Huh? What are you even doing here?_

 _RedMoose:_ Me? What about you? I was here when this started, you just showed up now!

 _Me: Okay! two things that I need to get out of the way before I continue… first of all, NitroGamer. This is the guy who said "I want my four OC's in the story, make it happen. (IE: Nico, Sylvia, Angel, Angelo)... Secondly… Somebody needs to not copy RedMoose's format… and he changed it, nevermind. Okay, I'd just like to state a few things about OC's! First, you know about NitroGamer's OC's, but there are others, so I'm just going to state whose OC is whose. Okay, so from Hoenn, there's Xylexia, that's an OC of my friend Xyrebot1. Next we have the Announcer, Puck, that's rwbyfan5's brainchild that he must have in everything he helps create. Moving on to Uni, that is an OC by the core of justice… He literally just messaged me and asked if he could have his character in the story, and since I was going to put my OC, Clancy, in the story, I figured, why not? As of right now, I think that's all of the OCs in the story so far, but if you want to, you can send me an OC. All I'd need is a discription of them, what pokemon they use (No mythical/Legendary) and to make my life easier, the pokemon's movesets, abilities, and held items… I'm also trying to make this as authentic as possible, so try not to allow your pokemon to have egg moves and hidden abilities. Now, They won't be in the tournament per say, but who knows, maybe I can find a spot for th-_

 ***rwbyfan5 appears behind Spartan and NitroGamer, tackling them both to the ground and performing a rite of passage on both on them by stabbing them repeatedly with a ritual knife.**

 _Me: TAKE THE NEW GUY! LEAVE THE WRITER ALONE!_

 _RedMoose:_ I second that idea.

 _rwbyfan5:_ **SANGUINEM SANGUIS NOX!**

NitroGamer: _Why me!? What have I done!?_

 _RedMoose:_ Well your first mistake was trying to cross into our dimension, you second, *takes out laser pen* was doing it without permission.

 _Me: That and adding three more OCs than anyone else here… That said, I think that now is a good place to stop… so, We'll see you in the next chapter._


	9. The Silence Before the Storm

The Silence Before the Storm

* * *

" _And we're back! Once again, I'm Puck, and joining me again to help me announce these things, we have Mr Unnamed announcer." Puck said getting everyone ready once again._

"I have a name you know," The other announcer sighed.

" _Well, clearly nobody really cares about it, let's start this off. The first thing we'll be going over, is the rules and how everything will work. If we still have time, we'll announce who the first trainers to compete will be."_

"First, the way this tournament will work should be slightly different from what you're all used to. Each trainer, as you know, has chosen six pokemon. Those six pokemon will be all that the trainer is allowed to use, unless otherwise stated."

" _Now, we know about the amazing items known as Mega Stones. The only problem with these stones is that their discovery was quite late, and seeing as many trainers built their teams with a mega in mind, the majority didn't. So, for all battles, Mega Stones are banned, again, unless otherwise stated."_

"Alright, let's break down how the bracket system will work. Unlike other tournaments where there is a knockout system, our bracket will be determined by win/loss ratio. This will mean that in certain instances, there will have to be sudden death rounds to see who progresses. Those sudden death matches however, will be knockout rounds."

" _These rules are in play because we want this to run for as long as possible. Regardless, the tournament bracket system will work like this. There's two teams, for one battle, people on each team will battle their teammate. After that battle, and everyone has battled, the winner from team one will be paired up against the winner of team two, the same applies to the losers. The bracket will then be shuffled, and create a new team one, and team two."_

"Once every trainer has a chance to battle a single time, it will mark the end of a "round". After five rounds, this will mark the end of a "set." Once a full set is complete, depending on the win/loss ratio of trainers, there will be a sudden death round to finitely determine who progresses to the next rounds."

" _To put that into English for all those younger viewers, whoever wins the most out of the quote unquote, 'losers', will become a winner, until they lose later on."_

"Alright, it's time for everyone to see who's battling who! Just so you all know, these teams are entirely randomized. We're about to display the teams on the jumbotron.

 _Team One:_

Lyra vs Barry

Cheren vs Nate

Wallace vs Silver

Ethan vs Nico

Leaf vs Brendan

Angelo vs Alder

Red vs Hugh

Uni vs Steven

Michael vs Serena

 _Team Two:_

Hilda vs Blue

Clancy vs Cynthia

Lance vs May

Lucas vs Hilbert

Rosa vs Dawn

Diantha vs Iris

Angel vs Xylexia

Wally vs N

Calem vs Sylvia

" _Tomorrow will hold the first battle, and the rounds will alternate from team one to team two. Kicking us off will be Lyra vs Barry, followed by Hilda vs Blue, we hope to see you all then, and best of luck to all the trainers."_

* * *

Lyra was sitting at her desk in front of the computer screen. She, like most of the other trainers, had decided to check out her opponent. She had been looking through battle logs on the the Battle Frontier Brain's son. He looked like an extremely powerful trainer in her eyes, and had to admire his combat style, even though it seemed reckless. All of the moves that she'd seen Barry use with his pokemon were meant to damage, with the exception of his Rapidash's Sunny Day, and Snorlax's Rest. He also seemed to be very hyperactive when battling, and doing anything else for that matter. Most of his pokemon were built for speed, or defence. A couple of them actually fell into both categories.

There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Lyra to nearly jump out of his chair. She stood up and took a deep breath to calm herself. She walked up to the door and turned the brass handle,

"Hey Lyra." Ethan smiled,

"Oh, hi Ethan. What's up?" Lyra asked, now realizing just how tired she was. Since the end of the opening ceremonies, she'd been studying her opponent non stop. The only thing she'd eaten since breakfast was an apple in between a single break she gave herself. Not to even mention the little amount of sleep that she had from the night prior. She had gotten about four to five hours of sleep, and was only able to do so, thanks to Butterfree's sleep powder.

"Hey, could I talk to you for a bit?" Ethan asked, with an almost hurt look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, okay." She replied, allowing the boy into her room.

Most of her pokemon were in their pokeballs, except for Espeon, who was curled up in a ball on the bed. Ethan sat down beside Espeon who gave a smile and nuzzled into his leg, while Lyra sat back down in her chair. Ethan began to scratch behind Espeon's ears, much to the pokemon's liking, and gave a smile.

"So, what's up?" Lyra asked, trying not to show how tired she actually was.

"I know this doesn't really concern you, but, I don't know if I can actually beat my opponent." Ethan sighed. This was surprising to Lyra, because even when Ethan researched opponents, he'd never think about giving up before the match could start. Even if he was on the being swept end of a battle, he'd always manage to turn the battle around somehow.

"T-that doesn't sound like you at all." She said in a worried tone.

"I know, but the problem is the fact that his team is mostly made of powerhouses, most of the pokemon, I haven't even seen before. Not only that, but all of his moves, and I mean all of them, are high damage attacks." Ethan remarked in a frustrated flurry of words. Lyra stopped to think for a moment, to see if she could help in some way.

"Okay, so his pokemon are mostly high damage tanks. Usually, those kind of pokemon are slow, right? All you have to do is out speed, and out maneuver them." Lyra concluded. She took into consideration that almost all of Ethan's pokemon were quite fast, and decided to help him use that to his advantage. Lyra gave him a warm smile, thinking that she'd just solved his problem.

"The out-speeding part is easy, it's the out maneuver that's difficult. A lot of his pokemon know area damage moves, like Surf, Earthquake, and Discharge."

"Oh," Lyra's smile dropped. Sure you could outspeed your opponent, it was a tactic used to go first all the time, but that was always complimented by either damage, or evasiveness. Considering the move set, and the high defencive pokemon for Ethan's opponent, both of those options were quite limited.

"The only thing that I can think of is trying to fake him out by sending out a purposeful bad choice, then surprising his pokemon with an obscure move." Ethan sighed.

"The big trouble with that is making accurate predictions." Lyra thought for a good minute, but couldn't come up with anything. Ethan gave a sigh and stood up, much to Espeon's dismay.

"See, you're running into the same wall I am. This is going to be entirely guess work at play." Ethan placed a hand on Lyra's shoulder to reassure her.

"Just so you know, even if my win streak ends tomorrow, I won't let it go without a fight."

"I know you won't, that's why I'll be on the sidelines, cheering you on." the twin tailed girl smiled.

"Do you need any help figuring out your battle?" Ethan asked, looking at her computer screen where all of Barry's trainer information was displayed. He began reading over Barry's team and any plans that she had to beat him. Ethan gave a smile when he saw that two or more of her pokemon could easily combat each Barry's pokemon.

"I think I'm okay. I've been going over battle techniques in my head all day, and all I want to do now is rest. That and see what's for supper." Lyra said, feeling her stomach growl.

"Come on then, it's my turn to pay for food anyway." Ethan smiled, holding his hand out to help her onto her feet. She smiled, and let her best friend help her onto her feet.

"Alright Espeon, let's go get some food, okay." Lyra smiled. The psychic Eeveelution gave a yawn, and got onto its own feet, and hopped off the bed. They then proceeded to walk out of the room, and Lyra locked the door behind them.

* * *

"Okay Ninetales, you're looking great." Leaf said, putting the brush back into her bag. She had been brushing the pokemon for a while, as Ninetales had been shedding lately. The pair managed to find a nice spot outside, and for that ten minutes, Leaf brushed her pokemon happily.

"Nine nine, tales. (Thank you, my friend.)" Ninetales beamed happily.

"Squirtle squirt? (You gotta battle plan yet?)" Squirtle asked, he was poking at the ground with a stick, looking completely bored while he did so.

"Yeah, we went over it about an hour ago, remember?" Lead chuckled. She laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky with a smile.

"Squirt! Squirtle squirt squirt. (Of course! I was just seeing if you completely remember it.)" Squirtle scoffed.

"The truth is, I don't really care if I win or lose, I just want to have some great battles again, you know?" Leaf calmly said, turning onto her stomach.

"Squirtle? (Just like old times?)" Squirtle asked, dropping the stick.

"Yeah, like when we battled all eight of the Kanto gyms, or team Rocket, or the Elite Four." Leaf sighed.

"Ninetales. (The battle tower)" Ninetales smiled.

"yeah, battles like those." Leaf said beginning to trail off.

"Leaf?" A familiar voice said. Leaf jumped slightly and sat up to see her old rival, Blue standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi Blue." Leaf replied, sounding like someone just hit the wrong note on a Mozart song.

"Whoa, chill out Leafy. I'm not going to battle you, At least, not yet." Blue stated holding up his hands, almost like a surrender.

"Okay, so what's up then? Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to you in a long time." Leaf asked, getting onto her feet.

She hadn't talked to her rival in almost two years. Ever since he reopened the Vermillion City gym, they really hadn't spoken. Red took off towards Mt. Silver, and that left her to deal with challengers at the pokemon league. She'd always try to be home as much as possible to see if either of them returned home. The problem about Blue being a gym leader, and her a champion was the fact that trainers had to defeat Blue in order to get to the league at all. In the beginning, there were quite a few challengers visiting the league, but when Blue's gym was finally remodeled and he was an official gym leader, things began to grind to a complete stop. There were still the Johto trainers, but since she was champion of Kanto, Lance would deal with everyone coming from that region. Leaf knew that she wouldn't grow any farther like that, so she went off to explore Kanto, and even explored quite a few parts of Johto as well.

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you. When I saw you at the opening ceremonies, I tried to talk with you, but you kind of took off before I had a chance" Blue stated.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just a little excited to figure out some battle techniques." Leaf said scratching the back of her head.

"So, how was your three years as champion?" Blue asked, causing her mood to drop.

"Well, it was fun at first, then a certain gym opened up in Vermillion city. Suddenly, people just stopped challenging the league." Leaf said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I was just doing my job." Blue chuckled.

"I know, I'm not mad, just jealous that you could continue to become stronger, while I couldn't." Leaf sighed, picking up Squirtle.

"You still haven't evolved that pipsqueak?" Blue said in surprise, earning him a swift water gun to the face from the tiny turtle.

"Yep, our Squirtle's are definitely brothers. The only difference being that mine's a Blastoise." Blue laughed. Squirtle crossed its arms and gave Blue a scowl.

"Well, I know you'd like to chat more, but I've got to get going. I want to be well rested for tomorrow." She sighed, taking two pokeballs out of her bag. She pointed the first one at Squirtle, who was still in her arms, and the tiny turtle pokemon disappeared into the ball. She then called back Ninetales, and put the two pokeballs back in the bag.

"Yeah, I know you do. That's how I kept getting ahead of you and Red." The redhead closed his eyes, as if looking over a memory, before they opened again. He waved at her, and walked the other direction. She did the same thing, but turned to look back at him for a second. When she did, she noticed that his hands were in fists, at least until he disappeared around the corner. She walked into the main hall of the pokemon league, and walked to the elevators. She opened her bag and gave a warm smile at the six pokemon in their pokeballs.

" _Alright guys, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so let's rest up, and give it our all."_ She thought to herself. She stepped into the elevator, and the door closed behind her.

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ _Alright, there's some things I'd like to talk about… First of all, Pokemon battles. For this story, I'd like to get you as a reader as involved as possible for this story. I've opened up a forum on this site, and if you want to stay updated on what's going to happen in the next chapter, and battle tid bits. Just go and check it out. I'm also going to be putting up poles concerning whether or not you guys would like to, or don't really care about a certain battle. You can go to these poles and give a yes or no, depending on if you guys want to see a battle or not… and before anyone asks, I'm probably not going to write every single battle down. I don't know if you guys counted the trainers or not, but there's thirty six of them… I'll also notify you guys about things on the forum, so make sure you look into that. The name of the forum is:_

 _Okay, that was a long rant, what do you guys have to say about all this?_

 ***rwbyfan5 stares blankly at Spartan for a moment before slowly pulling out a ritualistic knife***

 _rwbyfan5:_ **What do you think?**

 _Me: probably bad news… on a large scale._

 ***Deciding to skip the usual pomp and ceremony, rwbyfan5 simply began to carve Spartan's flesh into ancient symbols while chanting in tongues***

 _Hmm, I just had a thought. I wonder if the trainers from this story could be brought into the Author's Notes, you know? Just like in Beacon of Hope._

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Auctor non est, tantum Zuul.**

 _Me: It doesn't look like you're speaking backwards… Is that Latin again?_

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Etiam.**

 _Me: Uh huh… Why do you think that the readers speak Latin in the first place?_

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Google Translate.**

 _Me: You do know that the site doesn't exactly have a copy and paste function… right?_

 _rwbyfan5:_ **Pedicabo eos debent.**

 _Me: That was rude… But going back to the past topic of bringing the trainers into the AN's… what are your thoughts?_

 ***rwbyfan5 begins a ritual to drown the world with his indifference towards Spartan's inquiry***

 _Me: … … …? I guess that you're not exactly in a talking mood anymore, huh?_

 ***rwbyfan5 completes the ritual, causing an apocalypse in a small, nondescript universe***

 _Me: I really hope those weren't the Glassed Remnant AN's._

 ***rwbyfan5 disappears, deciding not to answer.***

 _Me: Well, I guess that tells you all you need to know about that… I hope everyone there is okay. Anywho, the next chapter will feature the first battle of the tournament, I hope you guys are excited. I will see you all, in the next one._


	10. The First Match

**The First Match**

* * *

" _Welcome back, all you beautiful viewers! My name is Puck, and I'm joined by the other announcer who doesn't have the name, because the author is too lazy to give him one."_

"We're coming to you live, from the Pokemon League, here in the Sinnoh region. All of the trainers have been assigned teams, and opponents. On this beautiful monday morning, we're going to push these trainers to the limit."

" _I'm sure that almost none of the viewers really care about what we're saying anymore, so let's give you the first pair from team one. Pokemon Trainer Lyra, of New Bark Town, versus Pokemon Trainer Barry, of Twinleaf town, who appears to have the home field advantage."_

"We're about to kick this battle off in about five minutes, so whatever you do, don't you dare go away."

* * *

Lyra stood on her end of the field, staring at the blonde haired boy across from her. She'd looked over the ins and outs of his battle technique and was fairly confident in herself, especially knowing that Ethan would be there to cheer her on. She looked down at the pokeball in her hand and held it close to her chest. She had faith in both herself, and pokemon. With all of that, she felt like she would be unbeatable.

"Hey, no hard feelings if you lose Johto Girl." Barry shouted from the other side of the field.

" _Oh sure, he remembers where I'm from, but not my name._ " Lyra said to herself.

"The match will begin in one minute. Any spectators should take your seats now!" The announcer spoke over the speaker system in an excited way.

"Don't worry about me, I'm on a winning streak, and I don't intend to lose that any time soon." Lyra boasted, making him step back a little.

" _Trainers, draw your pokeballs._ " Puck's voice said calmly. They both had Pokeballs in their hands now, and were ready to send out their pokemon.

" _On your marks, get set, throw!_ " Both trainers wound back and hurled their pokeballs forward.

"Alright Staraptor, let's go!" Barry shouted, as the bird pokemon flew out of the pokeball, did a U-turn, and landed in front of its trainer marvelously.

"Let's go, Azumarill!" Lyra shouted at the same time, Throwing her pokeball and sent out the water fairy type.

"Azoom! (Yay!)" the Pokemon cried happily. Azumarill looked up at her opponent and froze in fear.

" _Well, before the battles even started, it looks like Barry's taken the advantage over Azumarill with Staraptor's intimidate ability!_ " Puck's voice rang out over the speakers.

" _Intimidate? That's going to make Azumarill's huge power less effective. How did I overlook this?_ " Lyra thought to herself with nothing but worry in her mind.

"Three, two, one, begin!" The announcer said, making both trainers tense up, and focus.

"Staraptor, we practiced this, use Steel Wing attack." Barry commanded, causing the large bird to leap off the ground and fly straight at Azumarill, with its wings giving off a polished tint look to them.

"Azumarill, jump!" Lyra said, reacting swiftly to Barry's initial attack. Azumarill leapt over the bird, avoiding the attack all together.

"On your way down, hit it with a body slam!" Lyra smiled, seeing how Azumarill would've hit the bird on the way down anyway. She heald her breath and hoped that the body slam would enact a paralysis effect on Staraptor.

Staraptor, underneath Azumarill came crashing into the ground below, making Barry step back a little. Azumarill hopped off, and got into formation with Lyra again. Staraptor got up off the ground and gave another cry, before focusing intently on her Pokemon.

"Looks like that Body Slam didn't cause Paralysis, but it definitely did some damage though." Lyra smiled at her small victory.

"Don't get too cocky! Staraptor, Steel Wing! Again!" The bird pokemon hesitated for a moment, before following its trainers order. Once again, Staraptor took off toward Azumarill with blazing speed

"Azumarill, hit it back with an Aqua Tail!" Lyra said. The little ball on Azumarill's tail began to glow in a blue light, before Azumarill leapt toward Staraptor, and in mid flight, turned, and slammed its tail into the pokemon, knocking Staraptor out.

"Staraptor, return." Barry sighed in a defeated tone. "You had great hustle buddy, don't worry about that first round, I'll still win this for you."

"Great job Azumarill, but there's no time to stand by idle ceremony my friend, we're not out of this yet." Lyra congratulated, causing Azumarill to smile happily.

"Alright, you might have the advantage, but that ends here! Torterra! Let's go!" Barry said, throwing another pokeball onto the field.

"Watch out Azie, that's a grass type." Lyra instructed, making her pokemon go into a state of focus.

"Zu, zumarill. (Okay, let's do this then.)" The pokemon smiled.

"Torterra! Use Energy Ball, quickly!" The pokemon suddenly formed a green ball in its mouth and shot it towards Azumarill, hitting the pokemon square in the chest, causing smoke to form off of the attack. Azumarill stumbled from the hit briefly, but got its balance, and was ready to fight again.

"Azumarill, use Body Slam!" Lyra instructed. The pokemon charged toward Torterra with all of its might, and leapt on top of the grass pokemon's head, flooring it. The attack didn't do as much damage as it did to Staraptor, but it gave an even better result. Azumarill sprang off of Torterra's head, and landed in front of Lyra. Torterra slowly got up, as a couple sparks began to jump off its body.

"Good! Its Paralyzed, Azumarill, Aqua Tail!" Azumarill didn't hesitate, and charged the beast in front of it once again.

"Torterra, Energy Ball!" As Azumarill sprang into the air for its attack, Torterra fired the green blob at Azumarill, hitting it once again. Azumarill's tail slammed into Torterra's back, and Azumarill leapt back towards Lyra, looking like it was okay. That was until Azumarill's injury got the best of it, and it fell over, fainted.

"Azumarill, come back. You did great pal." Lyra smiled, recalling her pokemon. She put Azumarill's pokeball back in her bag, and took out a different one.

" _Looks like it's pretty much all tied up right now, with Lyra ahead by only some damage, and a paralysis effect on Torterra." Puck announced._

Lyra glanced over to the jumbotron where they had displayed the teams yesterday, to see what was going on in the battle. Based on observations from spectators, Torterra had only Forty percent of its HP left, and the pokemons Icon was surrounded by a yellow light, to indicate the paralysis effect.

"Alright, we've got the advantage still, so give it your best, Togekiss!" Lyra smiled, throwing the final evolution of Togepi onto the battlefield. The pokemon appeared in a bright light, and was giving a warm smile.

"Togekiss, Air Slash. Try to make it flinch!" Lyra smiled, seeing as the odds of Torterra flinching were sixty percent, due to Togekiss' ability, Serene Grace. The ability allowed for a pokemon move with a secondary effect, have double the chance of activating the effect.

"That's not good, Torterra, return!" Barry said, making Torterra return to him. He took out another pokeball, and threw another one onto the field. The fiery horse exploded onto the field in a burst of flame.

Togekiss began to flap its wings rapidly, sending large, sharp,crescent shaped, air slices toward Rapidash, landing many of its hits.

"Rapidash, use poison jab!" The pokemon dashed forward, and ran head first into Togekiss, slamming its horn into Togekiss' chest.

" _Great, no flinch_."Lyra thought to herself. Togekiss let out a cry of pain from the super effective attack, and purple bubbles began to form around Togekiss.

" _Poison! That's not good. Okay, think, what does Togekiss have that will be good against Rapidash?"_ Lyra thought to herself. She directed her gaze toward the field once again and shouted her command.

"Togekiss! Ancient Power!" Togekiss lifted rocks off of the ground, that began to glow a purple aura. The rocks were sent flying toward Rapidash, but despite the steed's best efforts to evade, the rocks hit, and knocked out Rapidash.

"Rapidash, come back." Barry sighed. He pulled out another pokeball, and hurled it at the field. "Floatzel! I choose you!"

The sea weasel pokemon stood proudly in front of its trainer, with an almost smug look on its face.

"Floatzel! Ice fang, quickly!" Barry said with excitement. Lyra knew she needed to act before the match could finish. With Togekiss slowed slightly by the Poison, Floatzel managed to chomp at Togekiss' body, effectively hitting it with the Ice type move. Togekiss flew to the ground, and stood in front of its trainers, hoping she'd come up with a strategy.

"Togekiss, muster what energy you have left and hit it with an ancient power!" Lyra said enthusiastically. Togekiss managed to fly into the air, and begun creating a silvery white orb in front of it. Togekiss launched the orb towards Floatzel in a near blinding speed, and with some of the power leftover, Togekiss glowed in light, giving Togekiss a stronger look to it.

"Floatzel use-" Barry started, but was interrupted by Lyra giving Togekiss the command for a signal beam attack. Before either Barry or Floatzel could react, the weak flying and fairy type sent a colored beam straight into Floatzel's chest, and sending the sea weasel flying, knocking it out. Togekiss then landed out of exhaustion, and suddenly fell over after the attack.

" _It looks as though we've got a double knock out on our hands from Togekiss' Signal beam, and the poison effect on Togekiss, knocking both of the trainer's pokemon out. Would each trainer draw your next pokemon, and throw them at the same time." Puck announced_

"You did great Togekiss, take a long break." Lyra sighed. She quickly swapped Togekiss' pokeball for a different one in her bag, and checked to make sure that Barry was ready. When he was, they both nodded, wound up, and hurled their pokeballs onto the field.

"Pokemon trainer Barry has sent out Snorlax, while pokemon trainer Lyra has sent out Butterfree. Let _this_ battle resume!" The unnamed announcer said, and the two trainers started going at it again.

"Butterfree, Sleep powder!" Lyra smiled. Butterfree took off towards Snorlax and began to flap its wings to release green cotton looking powder over Snorlax's head. Snorlax went from a look of anger, to drowsiness, to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"No! Snorlax, wake up!" Barry pleaded.

"Butterfree, supersonic." Butterfree stared at Snorlax's head until a few golden colored rings shot from Butterfree's wings and hit Snorlax in the head, to put it into a state of confusion.

"Snorlax!" Barry shouted, trying to wake the pokemon from its deep slumber.

"Bug Buzz." Butterfree began to flap its wings again to create a very high pitched buzzing sound, and kept it up until Snorlax awoke from its sleep, and looking very angry.

"Nice job, alright Snorlax, Crunch!" Barry commanded, happy that his pokemon had finally awoken. Snorlax reached up and grabbed Butterfree by the wing, then biting down harshly on the butterfly's body, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Butterfree, Sleep powder!" Lyra cried, seeing as her pokemon was now injured, and in deep trouble. While still at Snorlax's mercy, Butterfree tried as hard as it could to flap its wings and create the attack. Suddenly, the same cotton like powder from before began to form, and Snorlax looked drowzie again. Butterfree managed to get free and flew out of the behemoth's mouth.

"Butterfree, keep using bug buzz!" Lyra instructed. Butterfree kept on flapping its wings and created the buzzing noise again, causing Snorlax to stur.

"Snorlax!" Barry cried.

Snorlax suddenly got up, to everyone's surprise and appeared ready to fight once more.

"Snorlax, use another Crunch attack!" Barry smiled happily, and Snorlax began to charge Butterfree, but this time in a zigzag pattern. Before long, Snorlax fell over, and fainted from the confusion.

"Good job Butterfree!" Lyra said happily while Butterfree was struggling to keep itself in the air.

"Alright, Heracross! Let's go!" Barry said, throwing out his only Pokemon that haddn't battled yet.

"Butterfree, Supersonic!" Lyra said with enthusiasm. Unfortunately, Heracross was moving around the battlefield, making the attack almost impossible to land.

"Heracross, Night Slash!" Barry instructed. Heracross jumped at Butterfree and slashed at the butterfly, causing Butterfree to fall to the ground, fainting.

"Butterfree, come back, you did great out there." Lyra sighed. " _Alright, it's just this Heracross, and Torterra left, I shouldn't send out Espeon or Meganium because of its obvious type advantage, so that leaves me with you."_ she concluded pulling out the Pokeball.

"Dragonair, I choose you!" The dragon pokemon slithered onto the field, and sent a harsh glare towards Heracross.

"Okay, Dragonair, use Thunder Wave!" The pokemon began to rattle its tail, until suddenly jetting forward and stabbing at Heracross, paralyzing the beetle pokemon.

"It's close, hit it with a Close Combat attack, Heracross." heracross suddenly leapt forward, and in a flurry of punches, kicks, and slashes, managed to land multiple consecutive hits, greatly weakening Dragonair.

"Dragonair, use Aqua tail." Lyra beamed, seeing as she was extremely close to victory.

"Heracross, another Close Combat attack!"

Dragonair slithered towards Heracross again, and slammed its tail into the unmoving beetle. Sparks suddenly shot off of Heracross, indication that the paralysis had taken its toll. Heracross slid across the ground, and got onto its hands and knees to try and get up.

"Once more, Aqua tail, finish it!" Lyra said with a big burst of excitement. Dragonair smirked, and sent it's tail down on Barry's crippled pokemon, but didn't make contact. Heracross had rolled to the side, breaking out of paralysis, and managed to hit Dragonair with the Close Combat attack. The attack knocked the wind out of the serpent, and it fell to the ground, unable to continue with the battle.

"You gave it your best shot, good job buddy." Lyra said, letting her excitement come back down to earth. She took a deep breath, and checked which pokemon she had left. She picked one, and with a heart warming smile, threw the ball onto the field.

"Espeon, your next!" At first, the pokemon appeared to be asleep standing up, with a chuckle, Barry, not trying to let up at all, took the chance to attack.

"Heracross, Night Slash." heracross nodded, and with its remaining strength, charged straight for Espeon, until it suddenly began to float. Barry was confused, until he noticed that Espeon wasn't asleep at all, and had its eyes wide open. Espeon was glowing a flaming blue color, the same shade as the aura that surrounded Heracross. Suddenly, Heracross was flung back to Barry, and was unable to continue the battle after that.

Barry recalled Heracross, and pulled out his last pokeball.

"Okay, Torterra, make me proud." Barry said in a last ditch attempt to steal victory. "Crunch attack!"

Torterra charged Espeon, until it to began to levitate into the air, and was then slammed back down into the ground, knocking Barry's last pokemon out. The pokeball's red light surrounded Torterra, and it returned to Barry.

"Great job Espeon!" Lyra said, running up to her Pokemon and giving it a big hug.

Barry walked over to Lyra with a confused look on his face. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I can't believe I lost, I mean, losing to Lucas and Dawn is one thing, but I didn't think I'd lose to anyone else! You know what? I'm going to train twice as hard. There won't be any letup from me next time."

"I can't wait, that was a fun battle." Lyra said, extending her arm to meet his. Barry smiled, and shook her hand, causing the audience to applaud.

* * *

" _Well, after that amazing first round, I can already tell you, unnamed announcer, that these matches are going to get heated."_

"Oh yeah, I was sitting on the edge of my seat the entire match."

" _This was just the first round, so if you viewers out there know anyone who isn't watching, tell them to watch. Otherwise they won't know what they're missing."_

"We're going to take a quick break, but when we come back, Pokemon trainer Blue, from Kanto will be taking on Pokemon trainer Hilda, of Unova."

" _That's right, stay tuned while we cut to the Author's Notes house, TV commercials."_

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ _Welcome to the… Wait, did Puck say this had to be an advertisement?_

 ***rwbyfan5 can be seen in a polo shirt in the background, using a shamwow to clean a countertop covered with scorch marks, bullet holes, blood stains, and other everyday messes.**

 _Me: Uh, is your dish towel not good enough for your burnt out countertop that was pretty much hit by World War 3? Look no further than the run of the mill Shamwow Clone™_

 ***rwbyfan5 can be seen taking a shamwow out of a box and packaging it in a separate box labeled "Shamwow Clone™! You'll never believe it's not a Shamwow! Because it is!"**

 _Me: Just look at how the Shamwow Clone™ Cleaned up that...blood stain? B-bullet hole? And it didn't even leave behind a trace of dna evidence! Perfect for those hard to clean crime scene spills! Get away with murder in record time! *Whispers* Who the hell wrote this script?_

 ***...nnnooooobooodyyyy~.**

 _Me: Alright, well buy one of these so we can stop these advertisements, it's what society wants in life… Less ads, more murder, no jail time. The Shamwow Clone™ making your underworld life, easier._

* * *

Find peace for your world, find peace in ours.

Whether you blast off into space,

witness the power of a volcano,

or explore the depths of the sea.

Through the thunder, fire, ice, and coming to terms with both life and death.

Knowing that the Sun, can only be followed by the moon.

Whether you believe in a higher power, an Alpha, God, or not, just remember.

You, and you alone, control your fate, unless _you_ let someone control it.

ομάδα Άλφα

* * *

 _Oh god, no, stay away! Please don't use me as a sacrifice!_

 **morte morieris enim est in solutione solum in morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior morior-**

Fan! Chill out dude, have a snickers bar.

 _ **WHHYY!?**_

 _Because you start sacrificing people when you're hungr-_

 ***rwbyfan5 pounces on Spartan, stabbing him repeatedly in the face with his ritual knife.**

 **I'm always in a sacrificial mood! But I'm taking the snickers bar regardless.**

 ***rwbyfan5 takes a bite out of the now-bloody snickers bar***

 _B-better? *Coughs up some blood*_

 ***Starts Stabbing Spartan even faster* Better!**


End file.
